I'm Yours Don't Worry
by arthaa.naomi
Summary: "Mengapa kau melamun? Ayo berdiri, bel sudah bunyi. Kau sudah terlalu lama diam" / "SooRa-ah kau mengapa? Aneh sekali" / "Ne, mungkin kau tidak suka dengan adanya secret admirer, ne?" / "Itu hanya desakan eomma dan appa nya saja SooRa-ah, menurutku Jaebum orang yang setia. Dan dia setia padamu" .
1. Chapter 1

Title : I'm yours, don't worry.

Author : Park Min Chan

Cast : Lee DongHae ( Super Junior )

Super Junior Members

Lee SooRa ( Other Cast )

Lee Jaebum ( Other Cast )

Genre : Romance ( Maybe )

Author Short Story : This is my first time for create a fanfiction. I hope you can enjoy it, and don't be a silent reader. I need your critic or else.

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.

Chapter 1

Author POV

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 tetapi SooRa belum juga bergerak dari tempat tidurnya, bagaimana tidak SooRa tidur sangat larut tadi malam karena sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang sangat banyak. SooRa benar-benar tidak mendengar suara alarm yang sudah daritadi berbunyi dari jam nya, eomma nya yang sudah teriak pun tidak didengarnya sama sekali.

"Ya! Lee SooRa~, ini sudah jam berapa? Apa kau tidak kuliah pagi?" tanya eomma nya yang mungkin sudah seribu kali mencoba membangunkan SooRa tapi tidak ada hasil sama sekali. SooRa pun akhirnya membuka mata dan melihat ke jam dinding nya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 7.

"Ya! Setengah 7?! Aku telat!"

"Eomma, aku telattt!"

"Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa kau tidak telat? Eomma daritadi sudah membangunkanmu SooRa-ah!"

"Aduh bagaimana ini"

"Sudahlah cepat mandi SooRa-ah" suruh eomma nya. Memang karena kampus SooRa tidak lumayan jauh dari rumahnya, maka dari itu eomma nya menyuruh SooRa mandi. SooRa terlihat sangat buru-buru seperti dikejar hantu.

"Jangan lupa sarapan"

"Aniya eomma, tidak mungkin lagi. Aku berangkat." Jawab SooRa bersamaan dengan mencium pipi eommanya".

SooRa pun berlari masuk mobil dengan supirnya dan pergi dari rumahnya menuju kampusnya, dia benar-benar berharap bahwa ia tidak terlambat. Dan untung saja, gerbang kampus belum ditutup dan diapun masih bisa masuk kuliah pagi. Menuju ke kelasnya SooRa pun berlari karena ia ingin membereskan semua tugasnya lagi, dan dia pun menabrak seseorang. Ia pun terjatuh dan saat melihat ke atas ada tangan terulur untuk membantu ia berdiri. Dan saat SooRa melihat tangan siapa itu, detak jantung nya serasa berhenti, mata nya terus tertuju dan ia tidak bisa mengatakan suatu hal apapun. Ternyata Donghae, Lee Donghae yang ditabrak nya dan Lee Donghae pun yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu ia berdiri. Ia seakan tidak percaya, seorang Donghae mau membantu nya berdiri.

"Mengapa kau melamun? Ayo berdiri, bel sudah bunyi. Kau sudah terlalu lama diam" goda Donghae sambil melemparkan senyumnya yang indah.

"Ne ne.." jawab SooRa dengan gugup dan segera menyambut tangan Donghae. Ia masih tidak percaya! Tangan nya menyentuh tangan Donghae. Dan dia baru menyadari bahwa ada beberapa orang yang melihat dirinya dengan Donghae. Donghae melepaskan tangan SooRa dan ia langsung mengambilkan semua tugas SooRa yang terjatuh karena ketidaksengajaan yang terjadi tadi.

"Ini milikmu, sana masuk kelasmu. Kelasmu sudah masuk sejak tadi".

Donghae pun meninggalkan SooRa. Sampai saat itu SooRa masih tidak percaya, dan dia sempat diam beberapa saat dan segera sadar bahwa ia sudah telat. Akhirnya ia masuk kelasnya dan benar-benar sangat lelah sehingga sahabatnya, HaMi, bingung melihat tingkahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Lelah sekali?" tanya sahabat nya, HaMi, penasaran. SooRa hanya senyum dan menjawab.

"Ne, lelah, tapi senang juga". HaMi pun bingung dan ia terus bertanya apa yang sudah terjadi tetapi SooRa hanya membuatnya penasaran karena tidakada satupun pertanyaannya yang dijawab.

"Ceritakan padaku, jangan membuatku penasaran" minta HaMi kepada SooRa.

Bagaimana SooRa tidak senang mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya? Donghae adalah kakak kelasnya dan dia adalah kakak kelas yang sangat diidam-idamkan oleh semua wanita di kampus tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tampan, bahkan sangat tampan. Senyumnya benar-benar indah. Dia bisa bernyanyi, rapp juga dance. Ia adalah salah satu member Super Junior, memang belum terlalu terkenal karena belum debut pertamanya, tapi sudah banyak yang mengenalnya. Wanita mana yang tidak mengidolakannya? Dan SooRa termasuk dalam daftar wanita yang mengidolakannya. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya tapi di sisi lain sangat senang ia bisa menyentuh tangan kakak kelasnya yang tampan itu.

"Nanti saja ku ceritakan" jawab SooRa kepada HaMi yang masih membuat HaMi sangat penasaran.

"Pulang kerumah ku dulu saja, aku ceritakan dirumah"

"Ne ne" jawab HaMi dengan semangat. Setelah bel sekolah berbunyi SooRa dan HaMi pun pulang bersama, dan sampai di depan gerbang sekolah ternyata ada Donghae, jantung SooRa pun berdetak dengan kencang, mulut SooRa terasa terkunci. HaMi pun bingung melihat temanya seperti itu.

"Kau mengapa SooRa?" tanya HaMi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari SooRa, ia hanya memandangi Donghae yang berdiri didepan sekolahnya yang tampaknya sedang menunggu jemputan, dan ternyata benar. Sebuah mobil menghampiri Donghae dan Donghae segera masuk kedalamnya, sebelum masuk Donghae melihat SooRa lalu tersenyum, ia pun bingung kepada siapakah Donghae melemparkan senyumnya? Ia melihat ke belakangnya dan tidak ada seorang pun yang sedang melihat kearah Donghae, sepertinya hanya Ia yang benar-benar memperhatikan Donghae. SooRa pun melihat kembali kearah Donghae, lalu Donghae tersenyum kembali dan segera masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah menjemputnya itu.

"Aigooo... Apakah tadi Donghae-ah yang tersenyum padaku?" pikir SooRa dalam hatinya. HaMi menggoyang-goyangkan badan SooRa seperti sedang menyadarkan orang yang sedang tidak sadar.

"SooRa-ah kau mengapa? Aneh sekali" HaMi terus menggoyang-goyangkan SooRa.

"Itu... Donghae... Senyum padaku... HaMi-ah..." jawab SooRa yang masih memperhatikan dimana tempat Donghae berdiri tadi.

"Jadi Donghae-ah tersemyum padamu? Pantas saja kau tidak berkedip sama sekali."

"Ne HaMi-ah, Ya Tuhan.."

"Ne, ne aku tau kok dia tampan. Ayo pulang"

"Memang tampan" jawab SooRa sambil melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya bersama HaMi. Mereka pun sampai di rumah SooRa.

"Aku pulang" teriak SooRa dari dalam rumahnya.

"Hami-ah, sudah lama tidak datang. Silahkan masuk" sapa eomma SooRa kepada HaMi.

"Aku banyak tugas, gomawo ahjumma" jawab HaMi sopan.

"Mari ke kamar ku saja"

"Tidak makan dulu SooRa-ah?" tanya eomma nya.

"Nanti saja eomma, apakah kau sudah lapar HaMi-ah?"

"Belum. Nanti saja eomma. jawab HaMi-ah

"Ne..." jawab eomma SooRa. SooRa dan HaMi pun segera ke kamar, mereka berdua pun segera menghempaskan badan mereka ke kasur SooRa yang empuk.

"Hah! Lelah sekali" keluh HaMi

"Mwo? Aku tidak, aku senang sekali" jawab SooRa sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa? Cepat ceritakan padaku" bujuk HaMi sambil menggoyangkan-goyangkan SooRa

"Ne... ne... " SooRa pun memulai ceritanya.

HaMi-ah pun antusias mendengarnya.

"Mwo? Dibantu oleh DongHae? Lalu kau memegang tangannya? Jinjja? Yang benar saja?" tanya HaMi tidak percaya

"Tentu saja aku benar HaMi-ah. Aku senang sekali"

"Aku juga ingin, SooRa-ah"

"Dia milikku"

"Ne tenang saja aku tidak menyukai Donghae oppa" goda HaMi-ah.

"Setelah itu bagaimana?" tanya HaMi lagi

"Ya semua buku dan tugas ku yang jatuh diambilkan olehnya"

"Apakah kau diam saja agar Donghae yang mengambilkan semua bukumu?"

"Ya! Ani. Aku diam tidak disengaja, aku masih tidak percaya dia membantu ku."

"Kau pasti senang sekali. Semoga saja dia menyukaimu, SooRa-ah"

"Ne, Amin, tapi banyak wanita yang lebih cantik dan menyukainya juga"

"Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan nya!" support HaMi-ah pada SooRa-ah

"Aaaaaaaaa HaMi-ah, gomawo" SooRa memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Ne SooRa-ah" HaMi membalas pelukan SooRa.

Ditempat yang berbeda Donghae sedang latihan dance bersama semua teman-temannya. Beberapa temannya ada yang satu sekolah dengan Donghae, dan ternyata ada yang melihat bahwa waktu itu Donghae-ah menolong SooRa.

"Donghae-ah, kau kemarin membantu seorang yeoja saat jatuh ya?" tanya Hyukjae temannya

"Ne, dia jatuh karena aku yang menabraknya. Jadi salah ku juga" jawab Donghae-ah sambil tertawa karena ia mengingat kejadian itu.

"Banyak yang melihat kau membantu anak itu"

"Mwo? Lalu mengapa? Apakah itu memalukan?" tanya Donghae

"Ne, tentu saja tidak, dia SooRa-ah kan?"

"Ne, kau mengetahui nya darimana? Kau menyukainya, ne?" goda Donghae

"SooRa-ah memang lumayan dikenal disekolah kita, dia anak yang lumayan pintar di kampus. Ah, kau juga mengetahui namanya? Apakah kau secret admirer nya?" Hyukjae balas menggoda Donghae.

"Mwo? Ani. Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan! " jawab Donghae gugup

"Mwo? Ne? Apakah benar? Kalau begitu SooRa-ah buatku saja, bagaimana?" goda Hyukjae

"Kau ini benar-benar playboy, semua wanita menjadi milikmu! Donghae membentak Hyukjae

"Apakah kau cemburu? Kau menyukainya? Mengapa tidak mengatakan padaku Donghae-ah?"

"Ah, Hyukjae-ah sebenarnya kau ingin kita latihan tidak? Kalau tidak aku ingin pulang saja." jawab Donghae ketus.

"Haha ne, ayo kita mulai" Mulai dari situ Hyukjae sudah curiga bahwa Donghae ada perasaan pada SooRa, karena Donghae mengetahui nama SooRa dan ia tahu bahwa Donghae itu orang yang sangat cuek tetapi mengapa ia membantu SooRa saat ia terjatuh? Donghae pun jadi sering mengajak nya ke tempat anak kelas sastra, dan SooRa adalah anak kelas sastra. Hyukjae pun terseyum sendiri dan akan segera menyelidiknya.

'Hyukjae mengetahui nama SooRa? Apakah dia menyukai SooRa juga?' pikir Donghae dalam hati. Saat Donghae dan Hyukjae sedang latihan, tiba-tiba Donghae menanyakan kembali darimanakah Hyukjae mengetahui nama SooRa?

"Kau mengetahui SooRa-ah? Sejak kapan? Tanya Donghae

"Ya! Kau menanyakan SooRa-ah lagi, kau menyukai yeoja itu kan? Ne? Jujur saja" lagi-lagi Hyukjae menggoda Donghae.

"Siallll... Hyukjae-ah...

Mengapa aku tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak bertanya tentang SooRa? Bagaimana kalau Hyukjae mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya aku menyukai SooRa?" Donghae menggerutu sendiri didalam hatinya.

"Mengapa tidak dijawab?" Hyukjae terus menggoda Donghae, sehingga Donghae pun kesal dan memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah. Sebenarnya ia kesal karena ia bingung apa yang harus dijawab nya atas pertanyaan Hyukjae, karena memang benar bahwa Donghae menyukai SooRa.

"Aku mau pulang, aku tidak mood. Besok lagi saja, besok aku menjemputmu kerumah."

"Cuma gara-gara Lee SooRa kau tidak mood untuk latihan? Sehebat itukah seorang SooRa-ah? Besok aku ingin melihatnya ah. Apakah SooRa-ah cantik?" goda Hyuk lagi

"Aku pulang saja!" Donghae kesal dan meninggalkan Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang melihat dari belakang hanya tersenyum dan ia benar-benar yakin Donghae menyukai SooRa, karena sifat Donghae yang tidak seperti biasanya. ia pun sangat dekat dan ia memang sudah tahu bagaimanakah sifat Donghae jika sedang jatuh cinta.

"Tapi memang Donghae tampan sekali ya" pikir HaMi

"Memaaang. Sangat tampan!" jawab SooRa semangat. Itulah perbincangan SooRa dan HaMi, tanpa disadari orang yang SooRa sukai pun sedang memikirkannya.

"SooRa-ah... Lucu sekali" pikir Donghae, tanpa disadari ia tersenyum sendiri saat memikirkan SooRa.

"Mukanya sangat lucu, apalagi saat ia terjatuh waktu itu" Donghae tersenyum kembali

"Apakah dia tahu bahwa tadi aku tersenyum padanya?"

"Huh... Apakah Hyukjae menyukai SooRa juga?" pikir Donghae khawatir.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. SooRa harus suka padaku, bukan Hyukjae." Sebenarnya tanpa berusaha pun SooRa-ah sudah menyukai Donghae. Donghae memang begitu, ia jika sudah menyukai dan tertarik pada seorang perempuan ia akan mencari informasi tentang perempuan tersebut dan ia akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Terkadang ia iri pada teman nya Hyukjae yang bisa menarik perhatian setiap perempuan yang melihat dirinya.

Hah! Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Donghae?! Sedangkan ia pun begitu, semua perempuan tertarik padanya sementara dia tidak melakukan apapun. Ya memang dikampus itu Donghae dan Hyukjae adalah namja yang sangat diidam-idamkan perempuan dikampus itu. Dan begitupun member super junior yang lainnya.

"Hyukjae juga tampan kan, SooRa-ah?" tanya HaMi

"Tampan. Tapi tetap Donghae-ah yang paling tampan!" jawab SooRa

"Itu karena kau sudah menyukai Donghae, SooRa-ah.

"Ya memang". Kedua perempuan itu tidak habisnya membahas kejadian yang terjadi pada SooRa dan Donghae sampai petang menjelang. Dan akhirnya HaMi pun pulang kembali ke rumahnya, rumahnya tidak jauh dari rumah SooRa.

Eomma nya sedang menyiapkan makan malam, SooRa pun menghampiri eommanya dan memeluknya dari belakang, hingga eommanya pun terkejut.

"Ya!, mengejutkan saja! Kau mengapa SooRa-ah? tanya eommanya heran

"Ani eomma, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku ingin menyiapkan makan malam saja" jawab Soora

"Kau terlihat gembira sekali SooRa-ah? Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa eomma" jawab SooRa sambil membantu eommanya dan bersenandung tidak jelas yang benar-benar membuat eomma nya bingung.

"Sepertinya anakku, SooRa-ah, sedang menyukai seseorang. Ia sudah besar, biarkan ia tumbuh. Aku tidak melarangnya lagi" pikir eommanya dalam hati sambil tersenyum melihat anaknya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"SooRa-ah mengapa kau membantu eomma? Pasti ada maunya." goda Lee Soojae kakaknya

"Mwo?! Kau diam saja yang tidak pernah membantu eomma!"

"Sudahlah, Soojae" timpal Appa SooRa. Setelah makan malam SooRa pun kembali ke kamarnya, ia ingin mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Jauh di seberang sana ada seorang namja yang tidak berhenti memikirkan SooRa. Ya, Donghae sedang memikirkan SooRa sejak pulang latihan bersama Hyukjae tadi. Donghae mencoba mengirim pesan kepada SooRa, ia mengetahui nomor ponsel SooRa dari teman sekelas SooRa. Ia sudah beberapa kali mengirim pesan tetapi tidak ada balasan dari SooRa, ia khawatir apakah SooRa tidak ingin membalas pesannya, pikiran Donghae sudah bercabang dan ia benar-benar khawatir. Ia pun berpikir apakah SooRa tidak menyukai nya?

"Apakah SooRa menyukai namja lain?"

"Ahhh... Aku tidak pernah seperti ini" keluhnya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana jika Hyukjae juga mempunyai nomor SooRa?"

"Ah bagaimana jika SooRa lebih menyukai Hyukjae?". Berbagai dugaan-dugaan sudah banyak muncul dipikiran Donghae. Sedangkan SooRa bukannya tidak ingin membalas pesannya, tetapi karena ia baru melihat ponsel nya yang tertinggal dikamar.

"Ini nomor siapa ya, tidak ada nama kontaknya di ponselku" batin SooRa. Ia pun bingung ada yang mengirim pesan kepada nya sebanyak dua kali, dan mencoba menghubungi nya sekali.

"Ah paling orang salah sambung saja, tidak penting". SooRa pun tidak membalas satupun pesan dari Donghae. Andai dia tahu bahwa yang mengirim nya pesan adalah Donghae, pasti ia langsung membalas nya.

Donghae pun mencoba menghubungi SooRa kembali dengan menelponnya.

"Tut... Tut..." Donghae was-was menunggu jawaban dari SooRa-ah.

"Yeoboseyo. Dengan siapa ini?" jawab SooRa lembut dari seberang sana.

Donghae terdiam beberapa saat mendengar suara SooRa yang sangat lembut dari seberang sana

"Yeoboseyo. Dengan siapa aku berbicara?"

"Ne. Aku kakak kelas mu. Apakah kau Lee Soora dari kelas sastra?" tanya Donghae

"Kakak kelas ku? Siapa namamu oppa? Ne, SooRa-ah imnida, darimana tahu nomor telepon ku?"

"Rahasia." jawab Donghae singkat

"Mwo? Mengapa rahasia? Beritahu saja namamu siapa dan ada perlu apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau ini siapa? Jangan membuatku kesal! "

Entah mengapa Donghae tersenyum dari seberang sana mendengar SooRa berbicara seperti itu. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek pikir Donghae. Donghae sengaja membiarkan SooRa-ah berbicara sedangkan ia tidak menjawab.

"Mengapa sekarang kau diam? Jawab pertanyaan ku. Kau ini siapa?"

"Apa kau masih disana? Aku matikan saja!"

SooRa pun sudah terlihat kesal tetapi Donghae senang mendengar SooRa banyak berbicara walaupun ia hanya mendengar lewat ponsel nya saja.

"Orang tidak jelas. Menggangu saja!"

SooRa pun menutup ponselnya. Sedangkan Donghae merasa puas, ternyata SooRa mau menjawab ponsel nya, ia pun segera tidur ia tidak sabar ingin bertemu SooRa dikampus. Sedangkan SooRa masih kesal siapa yang menelponnya tadi, ia tidak mau pusing memikirkannya dan ia pun segera tidur.

"Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang!" pikir SooRa sebelum tidur

"Besok aku akan ke kelas anak sastra" Donghae sudah merencanakan apa yang akan dilakukannya besok.

"Bagaimana bila kemarin yang mengirim kamu pesan itu Donghae, SooRa-ah?" tanya HaMi-ah

SooRa merenung sejenak.

"Bagaimana kalau memang benar itu Donghae? Ah aku bodoh sekali malam itu jika itu benar-benar Donghae

"Bagaimana? Kau pasti menyesal karena sudah membentaknya seperti itu"

"Tentu saja aku menyesal. Apalagi bila itu Donghae"

"Seharusnya kau bicara saja baik-baik"

"Tapi mana mungkin Donghae yang menelpon ku tadi malam?!"

"Mana ada yang tidak mungkin SooRa-ah"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Mari ke kelas"

Saat SooRa dan HaMi menuju ke kelas nya, Donghae lewat dan ia tersenyum dan menghampiri SooRa, dan Ia memberi kan sebuah kertas kecil pada SooRa. SooRa sangat tidak percaya apa yang telah dialaminya, dan dia bingung apa maksud Donghae memberi kertas kecil itu.

"Ehm, ini kertas apa, oppa? Tanya SooRa gugup.

Donghae hanya senyum lalu meninggalkan SooRa juga HaMi.

"Apa itu SooRa-ah? Cepat lihat.

SooRa pun melihat kertas kecil tersebut dan ada sebuah nomor ponsel lalu ia pun teringat sesuatu dan segera melihat ponsel nya. Dan ternyata kertas yang diberikan Donghae padanya sama persis dengan nomor yang menelponnya tadi malam.

"HaMi-ah! Kemarin yang menelpon ku adalah Donghae!"

"Mwo?"

"Ne! Lihat ini!" SooRa pun menunjukkan kertas yang diberikan Donghae dan menunjukkan nomor yang menelponnya tadi malam.

"Mwo? Jadi Donghae memberikan nomor ponselnya padamu? Jadi Donghae yang menelpon mu tadi malam? Aaaaa SooRa-ah! Beruntungnya dirimu!" HaMi heboh sendiri dan sudah banyak orang yang melihat mereka berdua dan apalagi HaMi berbicara sangat keras dan ia menyebut Donghae beberapa kali.

"HaMi-ah. Jangan keras-keras! Orang-orang sudah banyak yang melihat kita!"

"Ne.. Mianhae... Benarkah itu nomor Donghae?"

"Kau tidak percaya? Sedangkan kau juga melihat dia yang langsung memberikan kertas ini. SooRa mengacung-acungkan kertas yang diberikan Donghae tadi.

"You got it, SooRa-ah!" goda HaMi

"Kau tahu? Aku senang sekali! Aku merasa aku beruntung hari ini!"

"Aku tahu itu SooRa-ah, ayo kita ke kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi sejak tadi.

Sesampainya dikelas ponsel SooRa pun bergetar dan apa pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal, tetapi SooRa tahu itu nomor Donghae karena ia mengetahui dari kertas kecil itu. Kertas kecil tersebut disimpan didompet SooRa, ia tidak akan membiarkan itu hilang.

"Apakah sekarang sudah tahu siapa yang kumaksud? Lain kali jangan terlalu galak, ne?^^"

SooRa malu membaca pesan dari Donghae tersebut, ia pun tersenyum.

"Jika itu kau, mana mungkin kemarin malam aku segalak itu. Mianhae, oppa"

"Ne, mungkin kau tidak suka dengan adanya secret admirer, ne?"

"Mwo? Tidak juga, oppa. Tapi ini apa benar Donghae-oppa?"

"Menurutmu tadi yang memberimu kertas kecil tadi itu siapa? Apakah itu terlihat seperti bukan aku?"

"Ne, aku tahu itu kau. Gomawo."

"Mwo? Gomawo? Untuk apa?"

"Mmm. Aku juga tidak tahu"

"Kau sangat lucu, SooRa-ah"

"Mwo?"

"Pulang dengan siapa?"

"Aku dengan HaMi-ah oppa, memang mengapa?"

"Tidak. Baiklah, belajarlah dulu"

"Ne."

Soora POV

Ya Tuhan, aku mimpi apa tadi malam? Aku terlihat sangat dekat dengan Donghae hari ini, kami seperti telah kenal berapa lama. Donghae pun mengatakan aku lucu? Aku serasa mimpi, aku dikelas hanya tersenyum sendiri membaca pesannya yang satu itu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka seorang Lee Donghae bisa sebaik itu padaku, sedangkan banyak sekali perempuan dikampus ini yang sering mencoba untuk menyapanya, tapi kadang tidak ia gubris, hanya beberapa saja yang beruntung jika saat ia menyapa Donghae, ia tersenyum walaupun tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Aku sering sekali ingin mencoba untuk menyapa atau senyum pada Donghae, tetapi aku benar-benar tidak berani dan aku pasti malu sekali jika aku menyapa dia, dia hanya jalan dan tidak memperdulikanku. Dan sekarang ia yang menghampiriku dan memberikan nomor ponsel nya padaku. Ah aku benar-benar dibuat nya senang hari ini. Aku jadi senyum sendiri didalam kelas.

Pagi ini dosen kelasku tidak hadir, ia absen. Aku mengajak HaMi untuk sarapan karena memang aku belum sarapan. HaMi tidak percaya Donghae mengatakanku lucu, aku menunjukkan pesan darinya dan ia baru percaya.

"Donghae-ssi memang sangat pintar membuat orang tersanjung. Ne, SooRa-ah?"

"Ne, HaMi-ah"

"Mari kita sarapan, kau pesan apa SooRa-ah?"

Aku dan HaMi pun memesan roti dan coklat hangat untuk sarapan. Aku melihat dari jauh Donghae, Hyukaje dan Yesung mendekat menuju kantin.

"Sepertinya mereka ingin makan di kantin ini juga"

"SooRa-ah ada Donghae, Hyukjae dan Yesung-ssi!"

"Aku sudah melihat mereka terlebih dulu HaMi-ah"

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?!"

"Memang nya kenapa? Disitu ada Donghae-ah tapi aku biasa-biasa saja."

"Mwo? Mengapa kau biasa saja? Kan ada Donghae-ssi?"

"Aku senang, tetapi aku tidak mau berlebihan menunjukkan nya."

"Ne... Ne."

Donghae terlihat tampan, sangat tampan saat itu. Memakai kemeja panjang dan dilipat sampai ke sikut, celana jeans hitam, rambutnya agak berantakan karena terbawa angin. Tapi ia benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan. Walaupun Yesung dan Hyukjae tidak kalah banyak fansnya, tapi entah mengapa aku lebih senang memandang wajah Donghae lama-lama. Ia membuat hatiku serasa lebih tenang, dan sangat sejuk. Apalagi melihat senyumnya yang membuat duniaku serasa berhenti.

Sampai di depan kantin tersebut Donghae tersenyum padaku dan menundukkan wajahnya aku pun membalas senyumannya. Donghae, Yesung dan Hyukjae tidak duduk jauh dari tempat kami duduk.

"Donghae sering sekali melihat kearahku, apa aku saja yang merasa kegeeran?" pikirku

"Mari ke kelas. Kita ada jadwal"

"Ne..." HaMi mengajakku masuk kelas karena memang ada jadwal pagi ini.

Aku dan HaMi pun melewati tiga anggota Super Junior itu.

"Kau terlihat seperti tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganmu darinya, SooRa-ah"

"Mwo? Aku? Pandanganku ke siapa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja Donghae!"

"Ani. Aku tidak memandang dia HaMi-ah"

"Jadi? Apakah kau memandangi Hyukjae? Atau Yesung? Kau tidak menyukai Donghae lagi?"

"Aniya... HaMi-ah mengapa kau cerewet sekali hari ini?"

"Kau yang aneh SooRa-ah"

"Aniya, aku tidak memandang siapa-siapa."

Sampai dikelas ponselku bergetar, ada satu pesan masuk dari Donghae.

"Kau kemana SooRa-ah?"

"YaTuhan mengapa aku merasa aku dan Donghae-ah seperti sudah sangat dekat sekarang, apa aku mimpi bisa sedekat ini dengannya?"

"Aku dikelas. Mengapa?"

"Ani. Tidak ada apa-apa SooRa-ah"

"Baiklah"

Author POV

Kuliah SooRa-ah pun selesai di siang hari, SooRa dan HaMi memang sudah ada rencana untuk pergi ke toko buku. Tetapi disaat ingin pergi SooRa dicegat Lee Jaebum, entah mengapa SooRa sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan namja itu, ia sudah terlalu sakit karena telah mengenal namja itu.

"Ada apa kau menghampiriku? Kau tahu? Aku sama sekali tidak mau melihat batang hidungmu!"

"SooRa-ah, kau masih membenciku?"

"Dan selalu akan begitu Lee Jaebum!"

SooRa dan HaMi pun meninggalkan Jaebum ditempatnya tadi.

"Kau masih membencinya?"

"Tentu!" jawab SooRa-ah ketus.

"Ia kan sudah minta maaf padamu, dan ia terlihat masih mencintaimu SooRa-ah"

"Mencintaiku? Lalu mengapa ia meninggalkan ku, HaMi-ah? Lagipula ia sekarang sudah mempunyai calon istri, ne?"

"Itu hanya desakan eomma dan appa nya saja SooRa-ah, menurutku Jaebum orang yang setia. Dan dia setia padamu"

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat kau cintai, HaMi-ah"

"Ne... Memang aku tidak tahu, tapi aku mengerti perasaanmu SooRa-ah"

"Jaebum tidak memperjuangkan ku, dia hanya pasrah dan tunduk saja dengan apa yang dilakukan orangtua nya padanya."

"Kau tahu, Jaebum sudah melawan tapi appa nya langsung mengalami serangan jantung SooRa-ah, kau pun tahu appa nya bisa sadar setelah kau menjenguknya kan?"

"Ne. Aku masih sakit saja dengan apa yang telah dilakukan eomma Jaebum"

"Aku tahu, SooRa-ah. Sudahlah tidak usah kita bahas, aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih"

"Baiklah, apa kita jadi ke toko buku, HaMi-ah?"

"Ne. Aku sangat membutuhkan buku untuk tugas ku nanti SooRa-ah"

Sesampainya di toko buku, HaMi langsung fokus untuk mencari buku untuk tugas kuliahnya nanti, sedangkan SooRa sibuk untuk mencari buku tentang Super Junior. Ya, SooRa sangat antusias mencari buku tersebut. Super Junior belum melaksanakan debut pertamanya, tapi buku tentang history kapan terbentuknya boyband itu sudah banyak dijual di toko buku. "SUPER JUNIOR" itu salah satu judul buku yang sudah dipegang SooRa di tangannya, karena masih disegel SooRa hanya bisa melihat sinopsis nya saja. Ya bercerita tentang SMent dan Lee SooMan dan history terbentuknya Super Junior, SooRa sangan penasaran dengan apa yang ada didalam buku itu.

"Cukup tebal juga buku ini..." gumam SooRa

Dan disana masih banyak buku tentang Super Junior dan SooRa sangat ingin membeli semuanya.

"Aku harus menabung!"

"SooRa-ah, apakah kau sudah membeli suatu buku?"

"Ne, HaMi-ah! Lihat ini" SooRa menutup wajahnya dengan buku yang sudah dipilihnya untuk dibawa pulang.

"Super Junior lagi?"

"Ne! Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan mereka?"

"Aniya, tentu saja tidak SooRa-ah. Aku juga menyukai mereka sama sepertimu."

"Memang seharusnya begitu, HaMi-ah."

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kasir."

Soora POV

aku sampai dirumah dan langsung membuka buku yang sudah kubeli tadi. ponselku bergetar dan muncul nomor yang tidak dikenal, apakah itu Donghae? Tetapi aku sudah menyimpan nomor Donghae. Langsung saja aku mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : I'm yours, don't worry.**

**Author : Park Min Chan**

**Cast : Lee DongHae ( Super Junior )**

**Super Junior Members**

**Lee SooRa ( Other Cast )**

**Lee Jaebum ( Other Cast )**

**Genre : Romance ( Maybe )**

**Author Short Story : This is my first time for create a fanfiction. I hope you can enjoy it, and don't be a silent reader. I need your critic or else.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.**

**Summary** : "Mwo!? Mengapa kau datang kerumahku? Kau mau kuadui pada Appa?!" / "Hahaha kau cerewet sekali SooRa-ah! Aku ada acara dikampus, malam mungkin pulang. Kau tidak ada apa-apa kan? Kau bisa memanaskan sop sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain kan?" / "Ia masih sama seperti dulu. Gaya bicaranya, senyumnya, cara ia memohon. Aku juga merindukanmu, Jaebum-ah" / "Apa benar kau sudah memikirkanku sejak latihan?" .

Chapter 2

Soora POV

Aku sampai dirumah dan langsung membuka buku yang sudah kubeli tadi. ponselku bergetar dan muncul nomor yang tidak dikenal, apakah itu Donghae? Tetapi aku sudah menyimpan nomor Donghae. Langsung saja aku mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo?" aku terhenyak dan terdiam beberapa saat, aku masih mengenali suara yang selalu membuatku jatuh cinta dulu tetapi tidak lagi sekarang.

"Mwo? Mengapa kau masih menghubungiku?"

"Aniya SooRa-ah, aku didepan rumahmu. Tolong buka pintunya"

"Mwo!? Mengapa kau datang kerumahku? Kau mau kuadui pada Appa?!"

"Aniya, aku ada perlu denganmu, SooRa-ah"

"Ne. Tunggu disana! Jangan coba-coba untuk masuk tanpa aku suruh, Jaebum!"

"Ne, SooRa-ah"

Aku pun turun kebawah, melihat wajahku sebentar ke kaca, rambut diikat keatas berantakan, baju kaos dan celana setengah lutut.

"Siapa peduli? Jaebum bukan siapa-siapa ku lagi, mengapa aku harus memperdulikan penampilan ku untuk bertemu dengannya?"

aku pun membukakan pintu untuk Jaebum, lelaki yang pernah membuatku jatuh cinta dan lelaki yang pernah mengisi kehidupannya selama dua tahun lebih itu. Jaebum terlihat seperti biasa, masih manis seperti yang dikenal oleh SooRa dulu.

"Mengapa perasaanku jadi seperti yang dulu? Aniya SooRa-ah!"

"Ada apa Jaebum-ah?"

"Bolehkah aku masuk kedalam? Disini dingin SooRa-ah."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mempersilahkan mu masuk, tapi aku tidak tega." Gumamku

"Masuklah..."

"Gomawo SooRa-ah"

"Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Tidak usah SooRa-ah, aku hanya sebentar saja"

"Aniya, aku ambil air putih saja. Ne?"

"Ne. Gomawo"

aku baru sadar eomma dan appa tidak sedang dirumah, aku juga baru membaca kertas yang ditempelkan di kulkas yang ditujukkan eomma padanya.

"Eomma dan Appa sedang ada urusan chagiya, ada sop di kulkas tinggal kau hangatkan saja. Ne? Saranghae~~~ Eomma –"

"Aniya, eomaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." teriakku dalam hati.

Aku mengira eomma dan appa sedang tidur didalam kamar sehingga aku membiarkan saja Jaebum masuk kedalam.

"Ah, aku lebih baik menghubungi Soojae-oppa."

Tutttt. Tut...

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Annyeong oppa. Kau sedang dimana sekarang? Mengapa kau meninggalkan aku sendirian dirumah? Aku seperti orang bodoh disini."

"Hahaha kau cerewet sekali SooRa-ah! Aku ada acara dikampus, malam mungkin pulang. Kau tidak ada apa-apa kan? Kau bisa memanaskan sop sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain kan?"

"Soojae-ah mengapa kau menyebalkan sekali hari ini? Tentu saja aku bisa! Tapi malam hari mana berani aku dirumah sendiri"

"Telepon saja HaMi-ah"

"Baiklah, kau cepat pulang. Kalau tidak akan kuadui pada appa dan eomma!"

"Coba saja"

Aku memutuskan sambunganku pada oppa ku yang tidak kalah cerewetnya denganku. Dan aku baru ingat bahwa aku hanya sebentar untuk mengambil minum Jaebum.

"Maaf menunggu lama"

"Ne. Kau sedang apa tadi? Suaramu terdengar sampai sini SooRa-ah"

"Mwo? Benarkah? Aniya, aku hanya sedang berbicara pada oppa ku tadi."

"Oh. Soojae atau oppa mu yang lain?"

"Tentu saja Soojae-oppa. Apa maksudmu oppa ku yang lain?"

"Ani. Mungkin kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang."

Wajah Donghae pun terlintas sebentar di benakku.

"Memangnya mengapa kalau aku sedang dekat dengan seseorang? Apa urusanmu, Jaebum-ah?"

"SooRa-ah" panggil Jaebum lembut

"Mwo?"

"Sebenci itukah kau padaku?"

GLEK….

Soora POV

aku terhenyak mendengar Jaebum bertanya seperti itu. Mungkin ia sudah sangat lelah karena aku jutek padanya seperti itu, tapi memang aku sudah tidak bisa bersikap ramah ataupun manis kepadanya, aku terlalu sakit mengingat apa semua yang telah ia lakukan. Mencampakkanku, meninggalkanku tanpa rasa bersalah, dan sekarang berniat minta maaf dan kembali mencoba untuk mengajakku kembali ke kehidupannya lagi. Apakah itu mudah? Itu bagaikan memperbaiki kertas yang sudah sangat hancur, dan tidak mungkin kembali ke bentuk sempurna nya yang seperti awal.

"Aniya. Aku tidak terlalu membencimu, jaebum-ah."

"Jadi, SooRa-ah?"

"Aku hanya belum bisa mengobati rasa sakit hati ku yang dulu. Kau tahu itu."

"Kau masih mengingat nya?"

"Tentu, masih jelas. Sangat jelas. Sangat jelas bagaimana kau meninggalkan ku tanpa memberi kabar, sekalinya kau datang padaku dan memberi kabar bahwa kau sedang menjalankan hubungan dengan wanita yang dijodohkan appa dan eomma mu..."

"Eomma ku, hanya eomma ku." Potong Jaebum

"Tapi appa mu juga menyetujuinya."

"SooRa-ah... Mianhae. Aku tetap mencintaimu. Sampai detik ini. Aku sangat rindu main kerumah ini, mengajak mu makan malam dan bermain dengan..."

"Jangan teruskan. Aku tidak mau mendengarkannya lagi, Jaebum-ah."

"Aku dan JiHwa sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Ia memutuskan hubungan kami, karena ia tahu aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah berhenti menyebut namamu didepan JiHwa, JiHwa selalu merasa kau lah yang bisa membuat ku semangat lagi. Ia mau kau kembali padaku, SooRa-ah."

"Kau datang kerumah ku hanya untuk mengajak ku kembali padamu kan, Jaebum-ah?"

"Aku rindu padamu. Itu memang tujuanku, SooRa-ah. Aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu."

aku terdiam, dia sudah berapa kali mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku, ia pun mengatakan bahwa ia sangat merindukanku.

"Itu sudah berlalu Jaebum. Kembalilah pada JiHwa-eonnie"

"Ani! Mengapa kau menyuruhku kembali pada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak aku cintai, SooRa-ah?!" Jaebum membentak SooRa-ah.

"Dia... Jaebum-ah... dia membentakku." SooRa terhenyak.

"Aku tidak suka dibentak, Jaebum-ah."

"Mian... Mianhae, SooRa-ah."

"Kau pulang saja, aku lelah ingin istirahat."

"SooRa-ah..."

"Jaebum-ah... Kau yang mengerti aku. Pulanglah. Sampaikan salam ku pada appa dan eomma, aku merindukan mereka. Terutama appa."

"Aku akan sampaikan. Hm, SooRa-ah..."

"Ne?"

"Eomma ku sedih melihat ku seperti ini, ia merestui hubungan kita lagi. Eh mian, maksudku ia setuju jika kau kembali padaku. Ia juga rindu padamu, sebelum pergi kesini eomma titip salam juga untukmu."

"Salam hangatku untuknya, Jaebum-ah."

"Hyunbin merindukanmu juga SooRa-ah. Ia tidak menyukai JiHwa seperti ia menyukaimu..."

"Ahhhh. Ne, salam juga untuknya, Jaebum-ah."

"Ne, baiklah. Aku pulang SooRa-ah."

"Ne. Aku akan antarkan sampai depan..."

"Sampai jumpa, SooRa-ah. Aku mencintaimu."

aku hanya menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum manis padanya. Ya, lelaki itu pernah membuatku menangis berhari-hari, dan membuat kedua orangtua ku marah besar pada lelaki itu. Eomma dan appa sudah merestui hubunganku dengannya pada saat itu, karena memang Jaebum pintar mengambil hati appa dan eomma, termasuk hatiku. Appa dan eomma Jaebum-ah pun memang sudah dekat dengan orangtuaku, tetapi saat mengetahui Jaebum meninggalkanku karena bisnis orangtuanya yang sedang down, betapa marahnya eomma appaku, terlebih appa. Ia sampai tidak ingin menegur orangtua Jaebum apalagi Jaebum. Eomma marah, tapi ia pun mengerti bagaimana keadaan keluarga Jaebum saat itu. Tetapi eomma Jaebum tetap saja cuek dan bersikeras memaksa Jaebum menjalani hubungan dengan wanita yang sama sekali tidak dicintai anaknya itu. Appa Jaebum pun mengerti bila appa ku tidak mau menyapa dirinya, karena sikap eomma Jaebum yang terlalu keras dan memang tidak bisa ditentang jika keputusan sudah ditangannya.

Tetapi appa dan eomma ku memang tidak punya sifat pendendam, mereka menganggap ini sebuah pelajaran untukku. Berbagai cara dilakukan oleh appa dan eomma agar aku tidak terlarut dalam kesedihanku. Walaupun sekarang belum benar-benar pulih.

"Ia masih sama seperti dulu. Gaya bicaranya, senyumnya, cara ia memohon. Aku juga merindukanmu, Jaebum-ah"

"Bagaimana kabar Hyunbin ya? Aku merindukan saat ia ribut meronta minta gendong padaku.

Hyunbin adalah anak dari paman Jaebum, ia sangat dekat dengan Jaebum, aku mengenal Hyunbin karena Jaebum sering mengajakku main kerumahnya. Masih kuingat dengan jelas, saat pertama kali bertemu Hyunbin, ia sedang ditinggalkan sebentar oleh Jaebum, anak kecil yang manis itu mendekatiku

"Annyeong haseyo, Noona. Hyunbin imnida. Nama noona siapa?"

"Ne. Annyeong, SooRa-ah imnida"

"Noona dengan Jaebum oppa ya datang kemari? Kau siapanya Jaebum oppa, Noona?"

Aku tidak habis berpikir anak 5 tahun ada yang secerewet ini.

"Ne. Aku teman Jaebum oppa. Apakah kau adiknya Jaebum-oppa, Hyunbin-ah?"

"Ne, Noona."

YaTuhan mengapa aku jadi memikirkan semua kenangan yang telah kulalui saat bersama Jaebum? Aku tidak mau memikirkan dia lagi, aku ingin melupakannya, aku sudah sangat sakit hati. Tapi mengapa jika ia mengatakan dia mencintaiku aku merasa jantungku berdebar, dan aku merasa ingin mendengarkan kata itu berulang-ulang kali.

Ani! Aku tidak boleh sakit untuk kedua kalinya

aku ke kamar, melihat buku super junior yang tadi siang ku beli bersama HaMi, entah mengapa aku jadi tidak bersemangat lagi untuk membacanya.

"Entah mengapa aku malas membacanya, besok saja."

aku melihat ponsel, ada satu pesan dari Jaebum.

"Aku sudah sampai dirumah, Hyunbin mengajak mu main kesini lagi."

"Bila ada waktu aku akan kesana, sampaikan peluk ku untuknya"

"Apa tidak ada peluk untukku? Ne, akan ku sampaikan. Jangan lupa makan malam SooRa-ah."

"Ne. Kau juga jangan lupa makan."

"Ne, SooRa-ah."

aku merasa seperti dulu lagi, senang menerima pesan dari Jaebum yang memberi tahu keadaan nya, memberi tahu sedang apa ia disana. aku jadi percaya bahwa Jaebum memang masih mencintaiku. aku pun tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa masih mencintainya, walau tidak sebanyak waktu dulu.

"Kalau seperti ini terus, aku bisa mencintai Jaebum lagi. Ah, aku tidak mau sakit lagi, aku tidak mau jatuh kedalam lobang yang sama. Yang dulu itu, sakit. Sangat sakit"

Drrrt... Drrrrtttt. Drrrtttttt.

"Donghae… Calling" Nama itu yang muncul, saat melihat nama itu muncul aku melotot dan melompat kegirangan dikamarnya, ia segera menjawab nya

"Yeoboseyo, oppa"

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang diam saja. Wae geurae oppa?"

"Ani. Kau ini..."

"Mwo?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya ada apa aku menelpon kau? Kau tidak suka bila aku menelpon kau seperti ini?"

"Ani. Aniya. Aku hanya bingung saja, mian oppa. Bukan itu maksudku."

"Ne. Jadi apa SooRa-ah?"

"Aku hanya bingung saja mengapa orang seperti kau mau menghubungi ku hanya untuk sekedar bertanya aku sedang apa disini? Menurutku itu tidak penting bagimu oppa."

"Haha, kau ini memang lucu SooRa-ah. Aku tidak membuang-buang dengan menelpon mu seperti ini. Lagipula aku sudah selesai latihan koreo, aku bosan dan hanya butuh teman bicara."

"Oh, jadi hanya karena bosan ya" gumamku

"Oh. Ne."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Yeoboseyo? SooRa-ah?"

"Belum. Mengapa?"

"Mengapa belum?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Apakah besok kau ke kampus?"

"Aniya."

"Mwo? Mengapa? Kau tidak ada jadwal?"

"Tidak ada."

"SooRa-ah?"

Tutt...

aku mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Haha Lee SooRa babo! Kau berpikir Donghae menelpon mu karena ia memang sedang memikirkanmu?"

"Aku bodoh sekali. Mana mungkin ia sedang memikirkanku lalu segera menelponku, ia hanya sedang bosan. Ya, sedang bosan! Aku hanya pelarian saja"

Donghae POV

"YaTuhan, aku tadi mengatakan aku bosan sehingga aku menghubunginya?! Ah Lee Donghae babo!" Donghae tanpa sadar memukul meja yang ada didepannya, sehingga Hyukjae, dan Sungmin kaget.

"Ya! Ada apa Donghae-ah? Kau mengejutkan ku" Sungmin memarahiku

"Ani. Mianhae, hyung"

"Ia sedang memikirkan seorang yeoja, hyung" Hyukjae menggodaku

"Diam kau, Lee Hyukjae!"

"Jika aku tidak mau?"

"Aku akan menendangmu!"

"Coba saja!"

"Siapa yeoja beruntung itu?" tanya Sungmin serius

"Mwo? Kau jangan dengarkan kata dia, aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa, hyung."

"Lalu mengapa kau memukul meja itu? Kau juga terlihat sangat khawatir dan kesal, Donghae-ah?"

"Aniya. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku akan menyelidikimu, Donghae-ah" Hyukjae menggodaku lagi

"Diam kau!"

"Sudah-sudah. Kita mau makan malam dimana?" ajak Sungmin.

"Aku makan dirumah saja hyung"

"Bohong! Dia pasti akan kerumah yeoja itu!"

"Apa-apaan kau Hyukjae!"

"Sudahlah Hyukjae. Baiklah, aku akan pergi dengan Hyukjae saja. Hati-hati dijalan Donghae-ah."

"Ne, hyung."

"Aku akan menyelidikimu ikan manis" Hyukjae tidak bosan menggodaku dan sekarang sambil mengedip-edipkan matanya padaku. Itu semakin membuatku kesal padanya.

Aku pulang, aku terus mencoba menghubungi SooRa, tetapi SooRa mematikan ponselnya, sehingga percuma saja aku menghubungi nya.

"Ah, apakah ia benar-benar marah? Apa ia menganggap ia hanya pelarian ku saja? Aku tadi memang bosan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menjadikan ia sebagai pelarianku. Aku memang sedang memikirkannya tadi, tapi aku mencari waktu yang pas agar aku bisa menghubungi nya, karena tidak mungkin aku menghubunginya sedangkan Hyukjae yang menyebalkan dan hyung ku, Sungmin, sedang ada didepan ku." Aku bicara pada sendiri

"Aku harus bagaimana? Ah Donghae babo! Pantas saja mendadak ia jadi ketus padaku."

"Baiklah besok aku akan ke kelasnya. Aku yakin ia besok datang ke kampus, ia pasti bohong padaku tadi."

"Lee SooRa, aku menyukaimu." gumamku dalam hati.

"Annyeong haseyo. Anybody home?" sapa eomma dari luar.

"Kemana SooRa-ah?" tanya appa

"Mana kutahu, semua lampu mati. Sebenarnya dia kemana?!"

"Ne, aku segera buka pintu."

"Kau darimana saja Lee SooRa? Rumah ini terlihat tanpa penghuni, lampu tidak ada yang menyala. Sedang apa kau daritadi? Apa kau tidak mendengar bel yang sudah eomma pencet sejak tadi? Dan mengapa matamu sembab? Kau menangis atau kau bertinju? Dengan siapa?"

"Eomma..."

"Mwo?"

"Pertanyaan mana yang lebih baik aku jawab?"

"Mengapa matamu sembab?"

"Aniya. Aku tidak apa-apa, eomma."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu"

"Sop yang ada di kulkas apa sudah kau habiskan?"

"Belum. Aku belum makan, eomma."

"Mwo?!" teriak appa dan eomma kompak.

Aku pun tertawa kecil melihat appa dan eomma nya kompak seperti itu

"Ya! Tidak ada yang lucu Lee SooRa. Mengapa kau belum makan? Kau tahu? Kau itu punya penyakit lambung, sudah berapa kali appa katakan? Mengapa kau susah sekali untuk makan? Kau tahu banyak orang diluar sana tidak bisa makan sop enak sama sepertimu!"

"Appa... Mengapa Appa cerewet sekali? Mian, mianhae. Aku ketiduran, aku lelah."

"Kau harus makan sekarang"

"Aniya. Nanti saja eomma."

"Sekarang!" jawab eomma dan appa kompak lagi dan memancingku untuk tertawa kecil lagi.

"Dia sama sepertimu, susah sekali dikatakan" kata appa pada eomma

"Mwo? Enak saja."

"Itu benar."

"Tapi cantiknya sama kayak eomma kan, appa?" aku menggoda appa.

Appa hanya tersenyum

"Tentu saja!"

Aku dan eomma nya pun tertawa.

Setelah makan malam aku menuju kamar, mengambil ponsel dan mengaktifkannya. Sebenarnya aku masih kesal dengan sikap Donghae yang memperlakukan nya sebagai pelariannya saja saat bosan. Di ponselnya sudah ada 5 pesan, 4 dari Donghae dan 1 dari Jaebum.

"SooRa-ah, kau marah padaku? Mianhae, aku bukan menjadikanmu pelarianku."

"Tolong aktifkan ponselmu, aku ingin bicara"

"Ya~ SooRa, kau tidak benar-benar marah padaku kan? Mengapa kau sampai marah seperti ini?"

"Aku memang sedang bosan karena setelah aku latihan koreografi. Aku sudah memikirkanmu sejak aku latihan tadi, aku sudah ingin menghubungi mu, tapi Hyukjae dan Sungmin hyung sedang ada didepanku, jadi tidak mungkin aku menghubungimu. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku. Mianhae SooRa-ah."

Aku terhenyak membaca semua pesan dari ikan tampan itu. Apa benar ia sudah memikirkanku sejak ia latihan tadi? aku pun tersenyum. aku membalas dengan berpura-pura masih marah.

"Apa benar kau sudah memikirkanku sejak latihan?"

Donghae pun langsung membalas pesan dariku.

"Tentu saja SooRa-ah, kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Ne, oppa."

Aku pun membaca pesan dari Jaebum, mukaku langsung berubah dari yang senang membaca pesan dari Donghae sekarang menjadi asam, asam nya tidak beda jauh dengan jeruk nipis.

"Appa mengajak mu kerumah. Bagaimana SooRa-ah?"

"Kau cerita apa saja pada keluargamu? Aku tidak bisa. Sampaikan saja salamku."

Aku benar-benar merasa bingung dengan keadaan ini, sekarang aku dekat dengan dua lelaki yang sangat memperdulikanku, bisa dibilang menganggapku istimewa. Bahkan Donghae, orang yang tidak pernah kupikir bisa dekat dengannya, sekarang sangat peduli. aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin mengharapkan Donghae, karena itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa seorang Donghae, seorang member Super Junior yang sudah lumayan terkenal walaupun belum benar-benar terkenal bisa mendekatiku, dan berharap Donghae menyukaiku sama seperti aku menyukai Donghae.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau pusing memikirkannya"

Aku pun tidur dengan banyak keraguan.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :**** I'm yours, don't worry.**

**Author : Park Min Chan**

**Cast : Lee DongHae**** ( Super Junior )**

**Super Junior Members**

**Lee SooRa**** ( Other Cast )**

**Lee Jaebum ( Other Cast )**

**Genre :**** Romance ( Maybe )**

**Author Short Story : This is my first time for create a fanfiction. I hope you can enjoy it, and don't be a silent reader. I need your critic or else.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.**** I own only the plot.**

**Summary : **"Apa? Kau masih diam disana? Kau tega melihatku diam disini selama setengah jam lebih?" / "Aku sudah datang kesini untuk menjemputmu untuk mengantar mu ke kampus, tetapi kau malah seperti mempermainkanku, Lee SooRa!" /

"Haha baiklah. Aku mengalah untukmu, SooRa-ah." / "Sekarang ia sudah sangat mandiri. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti putriku, walaupun putriku sangat mencintainya."

**Chapter 3  
**

**Soora's House**

**05.00 KST**

Aku benar-benar merasa bingung dengan keadaan ini, sekarang aku dekat dengan dua lelaki yang sangat memperdulikanku, bisa dibilang menganggapku istimewa. Bahkan Donghae, orang yang tidak pernah kupikir bisa dekat dengannya, sekarang sangat peduli. aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin mengharapkan Donghae, karena itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa seorang Donghae, seorang member Super Junior yang sudah lumayan terkenal walaupun belum benar-benar terkenal bisa mendekatiku, dan berharap Donghae menyukaiku sama seperti aku menyukai Donghae.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau pusing memikirkannya"

Aku pun tidur dengan banyak keraguan.

Aku bangun dan beranjak mandi segera siap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus. aku sarapan hanya sendirian karena appa dan eomma masih lelah dan belum bangun. aku tidak tahu dimana Soojae, oppa ku, aku pun menelponnya.

"Yeoboseyo SooRa-ah?"

"Kau dimana oppa? Kau tidak pulang kerumah?"

"Ne, aku di rumah temanku. Waeyo?"

"Aniya, oppa. Tadinya aku ingin mengajak mu sarapan"

"Mian. Dimana appa dan eomma?"

"Mereka belum bangun, mereka lelah sekali. Baiklah, kau hati-hati, oppa."

"Ne, SooRa-ah. Kau kuliah pagi ini?"

"Ne, oppa."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati SooRa-ah."

"Ne ne."

Ada satu panggilan lagi yang masuk ke ponselku. "Donghae". Nama itu lagi yang muncul, perasaanku bingung, harus senang ataupun kesal. Karena aku, orang yang tidak mudah memaafkan kesalahan orang lain.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"SooRa-ah?"

"Ne?"

"Kau berangkat dengan siapa pagi ini?"

"Mwo? Bukannya tadi malam aku sudah mengatakannya bahwa aku tidak kuliah pagi hari ini?" gumamku dalam hati

"Aku tidak kuliah pagi hari ini"

"Jangan bohong padaku. Aku sudah di simpang dekat rumahmu, cepat kesini."

"Mwo?!"

"Apa? Kau masih diam disana? Kau tega melihatku diam disini selama setengah jam lebih?"

"Mwo? Setengah jam lebih?"

"Ne! Cepat kesini, SooRa-ah!"

"Ne, bagaimana dengan HaMi-ah?"

"Temanmu itu? Baiklah... Ajak saja dia."

Aku pun jalan menyusuri simpang dekat rumahnya, sepanjang jalan itu aku hanya diam, ia tidak habis pikir darimana Donghae mengetahui rumahku? Dan bodohnya aku tidak menghubungi HaMi sampai akhirnya sampai di simpang dan menemui mobil Donghae. Aku tetap diam disamping mobil Donghae dan berdiri, sampai akhirnya Donghae pun keluar dari mobilnya

"Waeyo? Cepat masuk"

"HaMi-ah?"

"Kau belum menghubungi nya juga?"

"Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan"

"YaTuhan. Baiklah. Tunjukkan dimana rumah temanmu itu, kita berangkat bersama"

aku pun masuk kedalam mobil, aku menghubungi HaMi

"Yeoboseyo, HaMi-ah?"

"Ne, SooRa-ah? Kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang menuju rumahmu."

"Mwo? Sedang apa? Aku sudah dijalan dengan oppa ku."

"Mwo?!"

"Kukira kau tidak kuliah hari ini, karena kata eomma mu, kau jam 07.00 belum bangun juga, jadi ku putuskan berangkat sendiri."

"HaMi-ah..." panggilku lemas.

"Mwo? Kau kenapa? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ani. Baiklah. Hati-hati."

Kuputuskan sambungan tetapi kudengar HaMi masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku akan menceritakan nya nanti HaMi-ah" gumamku dalam hati

"Bagaimana temanmu itu? Kita sudah sangat terlambat"

"Dia sudah berangkat, oppa."

"Mwo? Mengapa tidak mengatakannya daritadi?!" aku kaget dan takut, karena Donghae membentak dan nada bicara nya keras sekali.

"Ada apa denganmu?! Mengapa kau membentakku? Apa maksud ini semua Lee Donghae?!" aku membalas dengan nada teriak, tetapi sebenarnya aku ingin menangis

"Aku sudah datang kesini untuk menjemputmu untuk mengantar mu ke kampus, tetapi kau malah seperti mempermainkanku, Lee SooRa!"

"Mwo?! Mempermainkanmu? Apa maksudmu?! Temanku berangkat lebih dulu karena ia pikir aku tidak kuliah pagi ini, lagipula siapa yang memintamu menjemputku Donghae-ah?! Kalau kau memang berniat baik dan tulus untuk mengantar ku ke kampus, kau tidak akan mungkin membentak-bentak aku seperti ini!" Setelah berkata panjang lebar aku berniat keluar dari mobil tetapi tanganku ditahan Donghae lembut.

"Lee Soora..."

aku tidak memandang wajah Donghae, aku tidak berani, aku tidak mau terlihat cengeng disaat itu.

"Duduklah. Mianhae, maafkan aku, SooRa-ah."

"SooRa-ah? Kau mendengarku?"

"Ne" jawab ku pelan.

akupun kembali duduk di sebelah Donghae tetap dengan tidak memandang wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, SooRa-ah. Aku sudah lama menunggumu disini, aku sengaja tidak memberi tahu, aku ingin saat kau jalan melewati simpang ini, kau bertemu denganku lalu aku langsung mengajak mu pergi ke kampus. Tapi aku khawatir mengapa kau belum lewat simpang ini daritadi, maka aku menelponmu. Aku mengira kau akan pergi dengan temanmu itu. Maaf jika tadi nada bicaraku kasar atau seperti teriak, aku hanya tidak ingin kau telat SooRa, aku tahu kelasmu masuk jam 08.00 sedangkan kita disini sudah jam 07.30, aku tidak mengkhawatirkan diriku, aku masuk siang. Kau mengerti kan, Lee SooRa?"

"YaTuhan... Apa saja yang telah aku katakan padanya? Apa aku terlalu banyak mengatakan kata yang seharusnya tidak dikatakan? Apa kata-kataku itu semua terlalu menunjukkan bahwa aku menyukainya? Semoga saja tidak" gumam Donghae dalam hati

"YaTuhan, apa semua yang dikatakan Donghae itu benar? Apa ia tidak membohongiku? Apa benar semua yang dikatakannya? Apa dia benar-benar peduli padaku sampai ia tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri?" SooRa bergumam dalam hatinya.

Suasana didalam mobil itupun mencekam, tidak ada suara. Hanya dengusan nafas kedua insan itu. Ya, Lee Donghae dan Lee SooRa.

"Aku merasa... Aku tidak pernah bicara sepanjang itu pada wanita yang pernah kukenal. Dan sekarang. Mengapa dia diam saja? Apa ia menganggap aku bohong? Apa ia tidak peduli dan mengacuhkan semua usaha ku di pagi ini?"

"Semua yang kau katakan tadi itu..."

"Ne. Semuanya benar, aku tidak bohong. Apa kau masih menganggap aku hanya menjadikanmu pelarian saja, SooRa-ah?" jawab Donghae memotong perkataanku yang belum selesai

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, oppa."

"Mianhae."

"Mwo? Buat apa?"

"Aku membentakmu tadi."

"Oh. Aku memang tidak suka dibentak."

"Ne.. Ne. Kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Ne, oppa."

Donghae pun melemparkan senyuman mautnya yang serasa ingin meruntuhkan seluruh badanku. Setelah tersenyum, tangan Donghae memegang kepalaku dan mengelusnya pelan.

"YaTuhan... Jantungku berdebar, tidak seperti biasanya. Apa-apaan ini"

"Jadi?" tanya Donghae sambil menunjukkan jam di mobilnya. aku hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, yang berarti tidak tahu harus apa.

"Baiklah, kau tidak usah ke kampus lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Ne. Baiklah, sekarang aku pulang saja. Gomawo, oppa."

"Mwo? Temani aku sarapan, aku belum sarapan."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku buru-buru datang kesini, makanya tidak sempat."

"Mianhae."

"Ne, SooRa-ah. Jadi kau mau menemaniku?"

"Ne. Aku hubungi HaMi-ah dulu."

Tuttttttt. Tut.

"Ponsel HaMi tidak diangkat-angkat apa sekarang ia sedang sibuk? Baiklah aku akan menghubunginya lagi nanti."

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak diangkat."

"Nanti lagi saja."

SooRa dan Donghae pun mencari tempat makan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah SooRa

"Kau tidak memakai kacamata saja?"

"Mwo? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jika nanti banyak yang mendekatimu bagaimana?"

"Mengapa mereka semua mendekatiku?"

"YaTuhan dia ini bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh?" pikirku dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Haha, aku sudah membawa topi dan kacamata. Kau tenang saja."

"Oh. Baiklah"

"YaTuhan mengapa dia terlihat sangat tampan? Apakah aku tidak mimpi bahwa sekarang aku akan sarapan dengan orang setampan, Lee Donghae"

"Ya! Lee Soora, mengapa kau melamun?"

"Aniya"

"Apa aku sudah tampan?"

"Hahaha tanya saja pada semua orang disini, mereka akan mengatakan nya."

"Aku ingin kau yang mengatakannya." Jawab Donghae bersamaan dengan menggandeng tanganku, aku hanya diam dan memandangi tangannya yang saat itu sedang digenggam Donghae, jemariku digenggam dengan erat oleh Donghae. Sampai akhirnya kami mendapatkan tempat duduk, Donghae yang memilihnya, agak pojok memang, sebenarnya tidak terlalu ramai ditempat itu.

"Kau pesan apa, SooRa-ah?"

"Aku sudah sarapan, oppa. Kau saja"

"Mwo? Tidak lucu kalau aku makan sendirian, kau harus ikut."

"Aku sudah sarapan, oppa."

"Jangan membantah"

"Orang ini menyebalkan sekali" pikirku dalam hati.

"Annyeong haseyo, ingin pesan apa?"

"Aku ingin kimchi, 2 ya. Gomawo"

"Ne, ditunggu ya."

Aku dan Donghae bersamaan mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan pelayan tersebut.

"Kau suka sup kimchi kan?"

"Ne."

"Kalau tidak habis tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dipaksakan. Aku tidak suka makan sendirian,jadi kau harus menemaniku makan juga. Ne?" ucap Donghae panjang lebar dan memasang wajah aegyo seperti anak kecil yang sedang merayu eomma nya agar dibelikan mainan.

"Ne,oppa." Jawabku sambil tersenyum manis padanya

"YaTuhan, ia sangat cantik jika dilihat sedekat ini." Pikir Donghae dalam hati.

"Ternyata kau banyak omong juga ya."

"Mwo? Aku?"

"YaTuhan apa yang telah aku ucapkan? Bagaimana kalau ia marah?" aku khawatir

"Hahaha, benarkah? Jika aku sudah menemukan orang yang enak diajak berbicara, aku akan seperti ini. Apa sifatku mengganggu mu?"

"Mwo? Aniya. Tentu saja tidak oppa. Maaf jika aku salah bicara tadi."

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa SooRa-ah. Aku senang kau jujur."

Aku jadi merasa canggung, padahal Donghae tidak mempersalahkan ucapannya yang tadi

"Ini sup kimchi nya."

"Ne. Gomawo" ucapku dengannya bersamaan. Kami berpandangan dan tertawa kecil

"Mengapa kau mengikuti ucapan ku,oppa? Ejekku.

"Mwo? Kau yang mengikutiku, SooRa-ah."

"Kau,oppa."

"Haha baiklah. Aku mengalah untukmu, SooRa-ah."

"Haha mengapa begitu?"

"Karena... Aku ingin segera makan sup ini, ayo cepat makan, nanti sup nya dingin"

"Ne oppa."

"Bagaimana setelah ini kau menemaniku ke dorm SuJu, SooRa-ah?" Donghae bertanya sedangkan mulut nya masih penuh dengan makanannya, yang membuatku tertawa.

"Haha, habiskan makanan yang ada dimulutmu itu dulu,oppa. Baru bicara"

"Ne, ne"

"Untuk apa aku kesana? Mengapa tidak kau sendiri saja?"

"Kau menemaniku, aku ingin mengambil baju untuk pergi kuliah."

"Kau mau aku diusir oleh bodyguard di SM sana?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Lagipula kan ada aku" jawab Donghae cepat.

"Jadi? Tidak usah ya, ne?"

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku" rayu Donghae

"Mengapa kau seperti ini, oppa?"

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku, aku mohon."

"Lain kali saja, bagaimana?"

"Kau janji padaku, SooRa-ah."

"Ne, oppa."

Setelah sarapan aku diantarnya pulang sampai depan pintu.

"Gomawo, Lee SooRa.."

"Aniya, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, oppa."

"Ne, cheonma, SooRa-ah."

"Apa kau langsung pergi kuliah?"

"Ne. Mengapa? Kau tidak mau berpisah denganku ya?" tanya Donghae geer.

"Haha, pulanglah. Hati-hati dijalan oppa."

"Ne. Sampai jumpa. Aku akan menelpon mu nanti" jawab Donghae sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Gigiku bisa-bisa kering dibuatnya. Sudah berapa kali aku senyum lebar seperti ini. Lee Donghae, aku menyukaimu." Aku bicara sendiri

Tutttttt. Tut...

"Kau kemana saja, Lee SooRa? Mengapa kau tidak ke kampus hari ini?"

"Mianhae, HaMi-ah. Aku akan main kerumahmu dan akan menceritakan apa yang membuatku tidak kuliah pagi tadi."

"Ne. Tapi aku masih di kampus, nanti aku menelpon mu lagi jika sudah sampai dirumah."

"Ne, HaMi-ah."

Drrrt. Drrttt.

Ponsel SooRa-ah bergetar dan nama Donghae muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Kau darimana saja, SooRa-ah?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah menghubungi mu sejak tadi, mengapa baru terhubung sekarang? Kau habis berbicara dengan siapa? Apakah dengan seorang namja?"

"Hahaha, ani Donghae-ah. Kau lucu sekali berbicara sepanjang itu. HaMi-ah baru saja menghubungiku. Mian. Ada apa, oppa?"

"Kau yakin? Aniya, aku baru sampai dirumah. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu."

"Oh. Ne. Kau jangan lupa makan, oppa."

"Mwo? Makan? Aku kan sudah makan denganmu tadi."

"Makan siang maksudku, oppa. Nanti kau akan kuliah siang kan?"

"Ne. Baiklah, aku tidak akan lupa itu Lee SooRa."

"Itu bagus, oppa."

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Dah"

"Ne, oppa."

Aku menemui eomma nya yang berada di ruang keluarga.

"Kau baru pulang?"

"Ne, eomma."

"Makanlah."

"Aku sudah makan, eomma."

"Lee Jaebum menitipkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Mwo? Jaebum-ah menitipkan apa?"

"Lihat saja dikamarmu Lee SooRa."

aku langsung menuju kamarnya, tetapi terhenti karena ucapan eommanya.

"Jaebum-ah masih sangat mencintaimu SooRa-ah."

"Mwo? Dia bilang apa saja pada eomma?"

"Aniya. Tidak ada."

"Eomma jangan membohongiku."

"Aniya, chagi."

aku pergi ke kamarnya dan melihat apa yang dititipkan Jaebum pada eomma. Ada bingkisan besar terletak di kasurku. sebuah kotak besar berwarna pink dan diberi pita besar. Cantik sekali, untuk apa Jaebum memberikan ini padaku, apa ini salah satu usahanya agar aku mau kembali padanya?

SooRa-ah pun membuka bingkisan besar itu dengan perlahan, entah mengapa aku merasakan jantung nya biasa saja, tidak seperti biasanya Jaebum memberikan sebuah bingkisan. Biasanya jantungku berdebar bahagia, apapun yang akan ku lihat dari bingkisan Jaebum. Sekarang memang berbeda. aku tidak mencintai Jaebum seperti dulu, tidak dengan sepenuh hati lagi. Mungkin, adanya orang lain yang lebih membuatku merasa nyaman. Dan orangnya adalah Donghae.

Ternyata didalam bingkisan itu ada sebuah bingkai foto besar berisi fotoku dan Jaebum, spontanitas aku menangis saat melihat foto itu. Senyum yang terpancar dari bibir nya dan juga bibir Jaebum yang begitu tulus, terasa manis dan menyakitkan jika dilihat untuk saat ini. Dengan manisnya Jaebum merangkul bahuku dan aku hanya menyenderkan kepalaku ke dadanya . Semua memori saat itu terputar dibenakku, dadaku terasa sangat sesak, dan tangisnya pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Masih teringat saat itu Jaebum dan aku sedang bermain di taman dekat sekolah, lalu mereka meminta temannya untuk memotret mereka berdua.

"YaTuhan... Apa maksud Jaebum mengirim ini. Mengapa ia masih menyimpan fotonya, sedangkan aku saja sudah membuangnya."

aku pun menyimpan foto itu dan menghapus kasar air matanya, karena ia tidak ingin menangis karena Jaebum lagi. Dalam bingkisan itu lagi, ada sebuah boneka teddy bear pink yang bertuliskan "just for you". Dan ada sepucuk surat yang dimasukkan kedalam amplomp pink, aku membaca isi surat itu.

"Ya, Lee SooRa, kau sedang apa saat membaca surat ini? Kau mungkin malas melihat bingkisan yang kuberikan padamu, karena kau pasti menganggap ini semua sampah dan tidak penting. Tapi tidak apa-apa, kau harus melihat semua barang dan surat ini setelah itu terserah padamu, kau mau apakan barang-barangnya, mau kau buang atau kau bakar, itu hakmu.

Mungkin kau tahu mengapa aku mengirim barang-barang itu. Aku ingin kau kembali padaku, pasti itu yang ada dipikiranmu. Tetapi sebenarnya tujuanku mengirim ini semua adalah agar kau percaya padaku bahwa aku masih mencintaimu seperti dulu dan tetap menjadikanmu nomor satu dihatiku. Kalau tentang kau ingin kembali padaku atau tidak, itu adalah urusanmu, itu pilihamu. Aku memang masih sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak mungkin memaksamu untuk kembali padaku."

"Aku masih paham dan sangat paham betapa jahat dan bodohnya aku padamu saat itu, tapi semua sudah terjadi dan aku tidak ingin membuatmu sakit lagi karena aku. Karena jika kau sakit dan menangis, hatiku serasa remuk dan hancur. Aku berharap semoga kau bertemu dengan lelaki yang jauh mencintimu daripada aku dan tidak akan menyakiti mu seperti yang aku lakukan. Maafkan aku SooRa-ah, kau adalah wanita yang kucintai sampai saat ini. Mianhae."

"Dari aku yang selalu mencintaimu, Lee Jaebum."

Surat yang diberikan Jaebum padaku sudah basah dengan air mata, dan hampir robek. aku pun menghapus air matanya dan menyimpan kembali dengan rapi semua barang yang diberikan Jaebum padanya. Ia meletakkan nya di lemari dan membiarkan nya disana.

"Lee Jaebum, kau adalah orang yang baik. Aku juga mencintaimu, hanya tidak seperti dulu. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang baik, dan bukan aku orangnya." Ucapku dalam hati.

aku pun diam dikamarnya seharian, tiba-tiba ia terpikir oleh Donghae. Mengapa ia belum menghubungiku sampai sekarang? Bukankah ia berjanji akan menghubungiku?

"Mengapa ikan menyebalkan itu belum menghubungiku sampai detik ini? Sedangkan ia sudah berjanji akan menghubungiku. Huh!"

**Soora's Eomma POV**

"Mengapa anakku lemas sekali? Matanya pun terlihat seperti menangis. Apakah karena bingkisan dari Lee Jaebum? Aku benar-benar benci jika Jaebum hanya membuat hati dan perasaan anakku sakit. Sudah berapa kali ia mempermainkan anakku. Appa pasti lebih marah daripada ku" pikir eomma.

"Kau baik-baik saja chagiya?"

"Ne, eomma. Memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku?"

"Aniya. Jangan pasang muka seperti itu, SooRa-ah."

"Mwo? Seperti apa?"

"Tidak bersemangat seperti itu."

"Aniya, eomma. Mari kubantu siapkan makan malam."

"Eomma tidak masak hari ini. Bagaimana jika kita makan diluar saja?"

"Baiklah. Dimana appa?"

"Sedang dikamarnya. Kau siap-siap saja dahulu. Jangan lupa mandi SooRa-ah." Goda eommanya

"Aku tahu itu, eomma."

**Soora POV**

"Setidaknya aku tidak terlalu bosan karena hanya diam saja dirumah."

aku lupa bahwa ia ingin pergi kerumah HaMi tadi, tapi karena akan makan malam bersama appa dan eomma, aku mengatakan setelah makan malam akan pergi kerumah nya

aku bersiap-siap. Dengan mengenakan dress putih yang hanya sampai lutut dan mengenakan sepatu hak tingginya dan membiarkan rambutnya terurai panjang sampai dadanya. Ia sangat terlihat cantik dan feminim sekali. Appa dan eomma memang tidak membiarkan putri satu-satunya itu tidak memperhatikan penampilannya, karena penampilan itu sangat penting. Itulah yang selalu kuingat jika ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

Aku pun turun kebawah dan siap pergi

"Putri kita sudah besar dan cantik ya" appa memulai pembicaraan

"Ne. Seingatku dulu aku masih bolak-balik mengantarnya pulang dan pergi sekolah."

"Sekarang ia sudah sangat mandiri. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti putriku, walaupun putriku sangat mencintainya."

aku pun menelan ludah dan berpandangan dengan eomma.

"Tentu saja, aku juga tidak akan membiarkannya, appa." Eomma pun mengangguk setuju

"Jaga dirimu, Lee SooRa."

"Ne, appa. Tenang saja."

"Baiklah, mari kita berangkat."

"Soojae-oppa mana?"

"Ia masih dirumah temannya."

"Dia itu menyebalkan. Jadi sangat sering tidak dirumah."

"Haha dia sudah besar. Biarkanlah" appa membela

"Huh"

Kami pun sampai di sebuah restoran yang lumayan terkenal di daerah itu dan sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku, memang appa sangat suka makanan yang ada di restoran itu. Karena sejak kecil appa sudah sangat sering mengajak makan di tempat ini.

"Tempat ini lagi, appa?"

"Ne. Waeyo?"

"Appa tidak bosan-bosan dengan tempat ini?"

"Ani. Tidak sama sekali."

Eomma pun tertawa melihatku yang masih bingung mengapa appa masih suka datang ke restoran ini.

**-TBC-**

**Yang mau review silahkan ya.. **

**Maaf kalo bahasanya agak ribet, dipahami sendiri aja ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :**** I'm yours, don't worry.**

**Author : Park Min Chan**

**Cast : Lee DongHae**** ( Super Junior )**

**Super Junior Members**

**Lee SooRa**** ( Other Cast )**

**Lee Jaebum ( Other Cast )**

**Genre :**** Romance ( Maybe )**

**Author Short Story : This is my first time for create a fanfiction. I hope you can enjoy it, and don't be a silent reader. I need your critic or else.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.**** I own only the plot.**

**Summary :**

"Kau mengapa belum makan? Makan dan cepat istirahat!" / "Ya! Hahahahahahaha. Kau lucu sekali!" aku tertawa dengan puas / "Muka mu terlihat sangat sedih saat membicarakannya, jadi lebih baik tidak usah, Donghae-ah." / "Besok saja, aku akan menceritakannya semua padamu, HaMi-ah." .

**Chapter 4**

**Soora POV**

Kami pun sampai di sebuah restoran yang lumayan terkenal di daerah itu dan sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku, memang appa sangat suka makanan yang ada di restoran itu. Karena sejak kecil appa sudah sangat sering mengajak makan di tempat ini.

"Tempat ini lagi, appa?"

"Ne. Waeyo?"

"Appa tidak bosan-bosan dengan tempat ini?"

"Ani. Tidak sama sekali."

Eomma pun tertawa melihatku yang masih bingung mengapa appa masih suka datang ke restoran ini.

Kami pun memesan, dan pandanganku pun tertuju pada pintu utama restoran itu karena ada dua pria tampan yang memalihkan semua pandangan orang yang berada didalam restoran itu.

"Itu kan Yesung dan Hyukjae oppa. Merka suka ke restoran ini juga ya... Kemanakah Donghae?" pikirku dlm hati

Terpikir olehku untuk menghubungi Donghae dengan mengirim pesan padanya

"Oppa, kau sedang dimana? Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Dirumah. Belum SooRa-ah. Waeyo?"

"Aniya. Mengapa belum makan?"

"Kepala ku sakit. Aku kuliah hanya setengah hari SooRa-ah."

Membaca pesan bahwa kepala Donghae sakit, aku langsung menghubungi nya. aku benar-benar khawatir saat mengetahui bahwa kepala Donghae sakit.

"Yeoboseyo SooRa-ah?"

"Kau mengapa belum makan? Makan dan cepat istirahat!"

"Dirumahku tidak ada makanan. Kau sedang dimana? Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

"Aku sedang makan malam dengan appa dan eomma ku. Kau cepatlah makan"

"Eomma ku sedang dirumah sakit, jadi tidak ada yang memasak makanan untukku. Kau mau menemaniku makan malam, SooRa-ah?"

"Aku sedang tidak dirumah. Berikan aku alamat rumahmu"

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengantarkan makanan untukmu."

"Aku saja yang menjemputmu kerumah, kita makan bersama."

"Tidak. Kau diam saja dirumah, kau harus istirahat jika kepalamu sakit."

"Hahaha, ne, baiklah. Kau cerewet sekali malam ini."

"Kau mau ku antarkan makanan atau tidak?"

"Ne. Hahaha kau galak sekali."

aku pun buru-buru memakan makanan yang ada dihadapannya, ia pun gugup karena Hyukjae melihatnya terus. Ia benar-benar ingin segera kerumah Donghae, tapi disisi lain ia penasaran sedang apakah eomma Donghae dirumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit disana?

Author's POV

Appa Donghae yang sakit, appa nya memang sudah lama menderita penyakit jantung sejak Donghae sekolah menengah atas. Donghae pun ingin segera ia bisa melaksanakan debut pertama nya dengan Super Junior agar ia bisa membantu apa yang dibutuhkan Appa nya.

Author POV End

"Appa, nanti antarkan aku ya."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Rumah temanku, appa."

"Baiklah."

aku pun pergi ke kasir membayar dan memesan satu lagi makanan untuk Donghae.

"Kau darimana?" tanya eommanya

"Aku sudah membayarnya semua eomma."

"Baiklah. Itu untuk siapa?"

"Emm. Tentu saja untukku eomma."

"Baiklah."

Appa dan eomma nya pun mengantar SooRa pergi kerumah Donghae.

"Gomawo eomma, appa. Aku akan mengabarkan keadaanku lagi nanti." Aku pamit dengan menyempatkan mencium kedua pipiku kedua orangtua yang sangat kucintai itu

Setelah aku yakin mobil appa itu jauh dari pandanganku, aku menghubungi Donghae.

"Keluar palli. Aku didepan rumahmu."

"Ne."

Donghae pun keluar dengan mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan baju putih tanpa lengan dengan rambutnya yang berantakan yang tetap membuat nya tampan walaupun berpenampilan seperti itu. Saat Donghae keluar dari rumahnya kami saling memandangi dan terdiam. Jantungku berdebar. Cepat sekali. Ini apa…

"Bukankah ia hanya ingin mengirimkan makanan untukku? Tapi mengapa ia berdandan secantik itu? Ia berbeda. Aku tidak pernah merasakan jantungku berdebar seperti ini. Perasaan apa ini…"

"Mengapa ia tetap tampan dan tidak membosankan padahal tampilannya seperti itu."

setelah kami berdua diam beberapa saat, Donghae pun tertawa memecahkan suasana.

"Hahaha, Ya!"

"Mwo? Waeyo?"

"Kau lucu sekali"

"Yaa! Waeyo?"

"Kau bukannya hanya ingin mengantarkan makanan padaku? Tetapi mengapa kau berdandan seperti ingin pergi ke acara penting saja?" Donghae tetap tertawa

"Mwo? Asal kau tahu saja aku ini habis pergi dengan appa dan eomma ku jadi ku memakai baju ini, kalau dari rumah tentu saja aku tidak memakai baju seperti ini!" aku kesal dibuatnya, ia terlalu percaya diri

Donghae masih tertawa tetapi tangannya menarik tanganku, sebagai isyarat untuk mengajak masuk kedalam rumahnya

"YaTuhan, dia menggandengku. Menggandengku tanganku lagi." Aku tersenyum sendiri

Ia langsung pergi ke dapurnya dan saat kembali kulihat tangannya membawa dua mangkok.

"Mana makanan yang kau bawa untukku?"

"Mwo? Aku tidak bawa apa-apa."

"Mwo?" Donghae membuka mulutnya sebesar mungkin yang mengundang tawaku karena dengan memasang ekpresi seperti itu, mukanya makin terlihat seperti ikan.

"Ya! Hahahahahahaha. Kau lucu sekali!" aku tertawa dengan puas

"Yaa! Soora-ah!"

"Hahahaha, ne ne. Aku bawa ini untukmu. Bubur"

Aku menuangkan bubur ke mangkok yang sudah dibawanya tadi

"Selamat makan!" ucap Donghae

"Ne."

"Ya? Mana punyamu?"

"Aku sudah makan oppa. Kau makanlah."

"Kau ini"

"Aku tahu, kau tidak suka makan sendirian tapi aku memang sudah makan. Kau mau perutku meledak jika aku makan lagi?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Mari makan bersamaku."

"Donghae-ah. Aku sudah kenyang."

"Aku tidak mau makan sendirian. Apa kau mau aku yang menyuapimu?" donghae menggodaku sambil tersenyum genit

"Aniya"

"Jangan malu-malu seperti ituSooRa-ah."

"Ya! Donghae-ah!"

"Hahahaha. Sedikit saja." Donghae pun menuangkan sedikit buburnya kedalam mangkok satu lagi.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Aku hanya tidak mau makan sendirian, SooRa-ah. Baiklah jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksamu juga."

"Ne oppa ne."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa jika kau memang tidak ingin makan lagi sekarang."

"Aniya, aku akan menemanimu makan."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, SooRa-ah."

Aku pun menemani Donghae makan, suasana sangat mencekam. Donghae terdiam karena ia merasa ia terlalu memaksaku untuk menemani nya makan. Dan sampai makanan kami berdua pun habis suasana masih mencekam, dan terdengar suara rintik hujan diluar rumah.

"Sepertinya hujan." Donghae memecahkan suasana

"Lalu mengapa?"

"Aniya."

Suasana kembali mencekam, tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. aku pun teringat sesuatu, ia ingin menanyakan mengapa eomma nya berada dirumah sakit.

"Donghae, ah?"

"Ne SooRa-ah?"

"Mengapa eomma mu berada di rumah sakit? Siapa yang sedang sakit?"

"Oh itu. Appa ku sakit."

Saat menjawab pertanyaanku, muka Donghae pun berubah, tampak sedih dan murung sekali. akupun merasa tak perlu menanyakan lagi tentang Appa nya."

"Aku belum menjenguk nya hari ini."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku pusing dan tidak ada tenaga untuk menyetir sendiri, jadi aku tidak kesana."

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu atau memberi kabar pada eomma mu?"

"Ne. Sudah."

"Baguslah. Kau tidak usah menceritakannya lagi."

"Mengapa?"

"Muka mu terlihat sangat sedih saat membicarakannya, jadi lebih baik tidak usah, Donghae-ah."

"Aniya, SooRa-ah." Donghae memaksakkan senyumnya.

"Aku tahu kau sedih"

"Tapi aku ingin menceritakkan nya padamu, aku merasa lebih lega sedikit jika sudah menceritakannya."

"Kau yakin akan menceritakkan nya padaku?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Memang nya kenapa?"

"Aniya."

"Appa ku sudah lama mengidap sakit jantungnya, sejak aku sekolah menengah atas, eomma ku sudah berusaha keras mengajak nya berobat kesana kemari agar appa ku sembuh, keluarga kami semuanya sudah membantu dalam bentuk apapun. Barang-barang kami pun sudah banyak yang kami jual untuk pengobatannya. Aku benar-benar ingin appa ku cepat sembuh dan melihat group ku, Super Junior. Aku ingin debut ku yang pertama appa bisa melihatnya, appa ku sudah mendukung ku secara penuh."

Saat Donghae menceritakan panjang lebar, kepalanya ia tundukkan, tangan nya dilipat dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Suara nya seperti ditahan agar tidak menangis, tapi aku tahu bahwa ia mau menangis.

"Donghae-ah?"

"Ne?"

"Kau tidak usah menceritakan nya lagi. Aku tahu kau sedih, aku tidak mau melihat kau sedih."

"Mwo? Apa aku terlihat sangat cengeng sekarang?"

"Semua orang pantas sedih, menangis atau cengeng jika posisi nya seperti kau. Apakah kau merasa malu jika kau menangis didepan ku sekarang?"

"Ne, tentu saja."

"Ah, gweanchana. Menangislah jika memang kau ingin melakukannya."

"Aniya, SooRa-ah. Apakah ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Apa-apaan. Mengapa dia tahu saja kalau aku amsih ingin bertanya padanya? Kesannya aku ini banyak Tanya sekali.

"Apakah kau mempunyai noona atau hyung?"

"Ne, hyung ku namanya Donghwa. Wae?"

"Dia dimana sekarang? Apa dia sama sepertimu? Sedang kuliah?"

"Ani. Ia sudah kerja."

"Oh, ne."

"Apa kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"Mwo? Kau mengusirku? Sekejam itukah kau padaku?"

"Haha tidak begitu. Kau tidak mau pulang sekarang?"

"Ini masih hujan. Dan kau menyuruhku pulang?"

"Ani, aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula aku tidak ingin kau sakit sehabis pulang dari rumahku."

"Ne. Apa kau sudah lebih baik?"

"Ne. Gomawo. Aku akan menghubungi eomma ku dulu."

Donghae pun menghubungi eomma nya.

"Yeoboseyo, eomma?"

"Aku agak sedikit tidak enak badan."

"Ne, ne. Aku sudah makan."

"Ada yang membawakanku bubur."

"Eomma akan tahu nanti. Bagaimana appa?"

"Mian. Aku akan kesana besok. Salamkan salam ku untuknya, eomma."

"Ne, eomma. Aku baik-baik saja. Sampai jumpa."

aku pun kaget saat Donghae menceritkan ada yang membawa makanan untukknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan appa mu, oppa?"

"Dia banyak makan hari ini, hanya saja berulang kali menanyakan mengapa aku tidak datang kesana."

"Kau besok harus datang oppa. Appa mu pasti merindukan mu."

"Ne, SooRa-ah. Kau akan kuantarkan pulang."

"Tidak usah, aku minta jemput saja."

"Dengan siapa? Kekasihmu?"

"Mwo? Aku tidak punya kekasih, oppa."

Donghae tertawa. Tertawa nya seperti mengejekku.

"Kau pasti bohong?"

"Aniya, oppa."

"Apakah tidak ada satupun pria yang mendekati dirimu?"

"Mwo? Enak saja!"

"Jadi?" ejek Donghae sambil tertawa

"Aku akan segera mempunyai kekasih. Liat saja nanti"

"Siapa orangnya?"

"Molla."

"Sudahlah jangan pacaran dulu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Akan ada pria yang mendekatimu nanti."

"Nuguya?"

"Aku." Jawab Donghae sambil tertawa puas

"Mwo?"

"Hahaha, muka mu lucu sekali SooRa-ah jika seperti itu."

"Kau bercanda?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Tentu saja bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda." Jawab Donghae sambil menarik tanganku yang membuatku berdiri.

"Mari kuantar pulang, hujan sudah berhenti."

"Ne." Jawabku gugup.

"Apa kau yakin ingin mengantarku pulang? Apa kepalamu sudah tidak pusing lagi?"

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja." Jawab Donghae sambil memegang bahuku sebentar untuk meyakinkanku.

"Baiklah."

Kami tidak berbicara sepanjang perjalanan. Di kepalaku terputar lagi ucapannya yang membuatku serasa terbang tinggi ke langit, tapi aku tidak mau terlalu berharap bahwa Donghae serius mengatakannya.

"Pasti ia hanya bercanda. Dia hanya ingin membuat ku senang."

"Mengapa kau diam saja? Biasanya kau bicara panjang lebar?"

"Mwo? Aku bicara panjang lebar? Bukannya kau yang suka bicara panjang lebar padahal sebenarnya kata-kata itu semua tidak terlalu penting untuk diucapkan?"

"Cukup SooRa-ah. Kau baru saja bicara sangat panjang. Kau memang sangat lucu." Jawab Donghae sambil tertawa dan memukul-mukul setir mobilnya.

"Ya!"

"Mwo, SooRa-ah?" ia tetap tertawa

"Sudahlah jangan tertawa seperti itu."

"Mukamu merah, SooRa-ah."

"Ya! Sudahlah."

**Soora's House**

**22.30 KST**

"Gomawo Donghae-ah. Ingat! Kau harus makan tepat waktu, dan tidur yang cukup. Jaga kesehatan mu, dan seringlah menjenguk appa mu, ia membutuhkan mu. Ne?

"Ne, SooRa-ah. Aku senang kau perhatian ku. Aku senang kau seperti ini."

Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu Donghae melakukan hal yang benar-benar membuat jantungku hampir lepas. Saat aku ingin keluar dari mobilnya, ia mendekati ku dan muka kami sangat dekat, hidung kami yang mancung benar-benar sudah menempel, ia memiringkan wajahnya dan mendekati telingaku dan berbisik

"Kau cantik malam ini. Sangat cantik. Terima kasih buburnya, Lee Soora~ ."

Ia pun langsung tersenyum dengan senyuman mautnya itu

"N-ne, cheonma oppa. Aku masuk dulu. Kau hati-hati dijalan, selamat malam."

"Ne. Selamat malam."

aku memegang hidungku, aku benar-benar merasa sedang tidur dan sedang dalam mimpi yang paling indah dalam hidupku. pria yang sangat aku idamkan bisa sedekat itu denganku, bahkan wajah kami sangat dekat tadi.

Aku langsung menghubungi Hami

"HaMi-ah pasti senang mendengar ini."

Tuttt. Tuttttttttt...

"Yeoboseyo, HaMi-ah?"

"Ya! kau! Darimana saja? Kau tidak memberi kabar apa-apa padaku kemana saja kau seharian ini?! Kau berjanji akan kerumahku kan malam ini? Kau darimana saja SooRa-ah!?"

"Mianhae HaMi-ah. Aku benar-benar senang malam ini, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Semuanya yang telah terjadi. Mianhae aku tidak jadi datang kerumahmu, ini sudah malam."

"Apa yang sudah terjadi? Kau balik lagi dengan Jaebum-ah?"

"Ani! Apa-apaan kau ini. Jangan rusak kesenangan dengan menyebut namanya, HaMi-ah."

"Ne, ne. Mianhae. Jadi siapa? Donghae-ah?"

"Bingo!" aku tertawa puas.

"Ceritakan padaku! Ayolah!"

"Besok saja, aku akan menceritakannya semua padamu, HaMi-ah."

"Kau berjanji?"

"Ne! Aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apa-apa!"

"Baiklah. Sudah malam, kau tidur. Selamat malam SooRa-ah."

"Ne. Selamat malam, HaMi-ah."

Donghae POV

aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, entah mengapa aku selalu tersenyum jika mengingat seorang SooRa, saat ia tersenyum, malu, marah, ataupun khawatir. aku merasa sangat nyaman jika dekat dengannya, aku merasa hanya dia yang mengerti aku selain keluarganya, aku senang jika ia marah-marah karena mengkhawatirkan aku.

"Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya? Aku tidak ingin ia didekati oleh pria lain."

"Apa ada seorang pria yang sedang mendekatinya? Semoga saja tidak ada."

**-TBC-**

**Ditunggu Review nya ^^**

**Kamshaaaaa^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :**** I'm yours, don't worry.**

**Author : Park Min Chan**

**Cast : Lee DongHae**** ( Super Junior )**

**Super Junior Members**

**Lee SooRa**** ( Other Cast )**

**Lee Jaebum ( Other Cast )**

**Genre :**** Romance ( Maybe )**

**Author Short Story : This is my first time for create a fanfiction. I hope you can enjoy it, and don't be a silent reader. I need your critic or else.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Summary** : "Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu. Aku sudah terlalu sakit dibuatnya dan keluarganya." / "Obat batuk? Sudah, SooRa-ah. Aku ingin tidur lagi." / "Lalu maksudmu apa? Kau mau membawa ku pergi sampai jam 12 nanti? Pokoknya aku tidak mau lama-lama denganmu." .

Chapter 5

**Donghae POV**

aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, entah mengapa aku selalu tersenyum jika mengingat seorang SooRa, saat ia tersenyum, malu, marah, ataupun khawatir. Aku merasa sangat nyaman jika dekat dengannya, aku merasa hanya dia yang mengerti aku selain keluarganya, aku senang jika ia marah-marah karena mengkhawatirkan aku.

"Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya? Aku tidak ingin ia didekati oleh pria lain."

"Apa ada seorang pria yang sedang mendekatinya? Semoga saja tidak ada."

**Soora POV**

**06.30 KST**

Pagi ini aku sangat malas melakukan sesuatu apapun, eomma tiba-tiba membicarakan Jaebum. Mengapa aku menjauhi Jaebum, mengapa aku sangat cuek terhadapnya, senjata eomma adalah masa laluku dengan Jaebum.

"Sudahlah, eomma. Mengapa eomma membahas dia?"

"SooRa-ah, dia sangat baik padamu. Apa lagi yang perlu kau ragukan darinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tidak terpintas sama sekali untuk kembalinya padanya, eomma. Sudahlah."

"Orangtua nya pun menyesal SooRa-ah."

"Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu. Aku sudah terlalu sakit dibuatnya dan keluarganya."

"Baiklah. Tapi eomma minta satu hal padamu. Bagaimana SooRa-ah?"

"Ne. Apa itu, eomma?"

"Jika Jaebum-ah menyapa, mengajak mu bicara atau sekedar mengajak mu makan bersama kau ikut saja dengannya. Hanya untuk sekedar menghormati saja. Eomma tidak tega melihatnya jika kau sedang cuek padanya."

"Mwo? Tidak mau, eomma."

"Eomma mohon sayang. Sebenarnya sifat mu yang cuek itu kau dapat darimana?"

"Appa."

"Appa mu tidak seperti itu. Jadi bagaimana? Jika kau mencintai eomma, lakukan itu."

"Ahh eomma. Baiklah."

"Gomawo chagiya."

"Ne, cheonma, eomma."

SooRa mau melakukan hanya karena ia mencintai eomma nya, tidak lebih. Sebenarnya SooRa pun sangat malas melakukan semua yang diinginkan eomma nya, salah satu alasannya adalah ia takut jatuh cinta lagi pada Jaebum.

SooRa pun bingung, mengapa eomma nya bisa sampai meminta nya untuk melakukan itu?

"Apa saja yang telah dilakukan dan dikatakan Jaebum pada eomma? Anak itu... Pintar sekali mengambil hati seseorang." Gumam SooRa sambil keluar rumahnya untuk pergi ke kampus.

SooRa ingat akan janjinya pada HaMi, jadi ia putuskan untuk pergi bersama HaMi. Ia pun menyusuri jalan untuk menjemput HaMi agar pergi bersamanya.

"Aku sedang dijalan menuju rumahmu."

"Ne, SooRa-ah. Aku menunggu didepan rumah saja. Ne?"

"Ne, HaMi-ah."

Karena memang rumah HaMi-ah tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, jadi SooRa-ah santai saja berjalan. Ia pun teringat untuk membangunkan Donghae-ah.

"Sudah pagi. Ayo bangun, oppa!^^" begitulah pesan singkat yang dikirimkan SooRa pada Donghae. Donghae pun langsung menghubungi SooRa-ah.

"Yeoboseyo, oppa?"

"Aku baru bangun. Kau dimana?"

"Suaramu lemas sekali, oppa. Aku sedang dijalan ingin pergi ke kampus."

"Ne, aku baru bangun. Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan."

"Ne. Kau tidak pergi kuliah, oppa?"

"Ani. Sepertinya tidak." Jawab Donghae sambil terbatuk-batuk. SooRa pun mengerti mengapa Donghae mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan datang kuliah.

"Kau batuk sekarang? Kau pasti tidur malam sekali?"

"Aniya, SooRa-ah. Aku tidur setelah mengantarmu pulang."

SooRa pun sampai didepan rumah HaMi dan sudah menemui HaMi tapi masih berbicara dengan Donghae di ponselnya. Jari telunjuknya diletakkan nya di bibir nya mengisyaratkan agar HaMi diam. Mereka pun berangkat dengan mobil HaMi, tetap SooRa masih berbicara dengan Donghae.

"Kau tidak bohong padaku?"

"Ani. Aku tidak bohong padamu. Aku akan mengabarimu jika aku kuliah."

"Baiklah. Kau sudah minum obat?" saat bertanya seperti itu HaMi melongo melihat SooRa.

"Obat batuk? Sudah, SooRa-ah. Aku ingin tidur lagi."

"Baiklah. Tidur yang cukup."

"Ne, SooRa-ah. Gomawo."

Setelah menutup ponselnya HaMi langsung menanyakan beribu pertanyaan yang membuat bingung SooRa ingin menjawab mana terlebih dahulu.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa? Mengapa terlihat sangat dekat sekali? Siapa yang sedang sakit? Mengapa kau sangat perhatian padanya? Apakah ia adalah Jaebum-ah? Ayo jawab! Kau juga belum menceritakan apa yang telah kau alami, SooRa-ah!"

"Baiklah, HaMi-ah. Aku akan menceritakannya, tapi kau membuat ku muak dengan semua pertanyaan mu yang memenuhi otakku."

"Mianhae. Jawab saja itu siapa yang berbicara denganmu tadi?"

"Donghae-oppa."

"Mwo?" mulut HaMi-ah terbuka sangat besar dan ia benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Waeyo?"

"Donghae-oppa, kau bilang?"

"Ne. Aku tidak berbohong."

"Astaga Lee SooRa! Ceritakan semua yang telah kualami dengannya! Aku serasa ingin membunuhmu karena tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini."

"Baiklah, HaMi-ah. Aku akan cerita padamu, tapi kau tetap fokus pada kendaraan ini, ne?"

"Ne, SooRa-ah."

SooRa-ah pun menceritakan semua yang telah ia alami dengan Donghae-ah, saat ia dijemput Donghae-ah di simpang dekat rumahnya, sampai akhirnya mereka tidak kuliah dan makan sop bersama, saat SooRa-ah datang kerumah Donghae-ah mengantarkan bubur, dan makan bersama dengan Donghae-ah, sampai saat Donghae-ah mendekati wajahnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat cantik. HaMi-ah pun hanya melongo dan tidak percaya saat SooRa-ah menceritakannya, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka seorang SooRa-ah bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Donghae-ah.

"Kau mendapatkan hatinya, SooRa-ah!"

"Aku tidak tahu, HaMi-ah"

"Apa? Kau bilang tidak tahu? Itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia juga menyukaimu, SooRa-ah."

"Semoga saja begitu. Tapi eomma ku"

"Eomma? Mengapa ia?"

"Ia menyuruhku untuk menghargai setiap usaha Jaebum-ah. Jadi jika ia mengajakku makan bersama, atau sekedar hanya untuk menamani nya makan aku harus mau."

"Oh itu. Ya sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak mau, HaMi-ah."

"Kau sekali-sekali saja menemaninya. Bagaimana?"

"Ne. Baiklah HaMi-ah."

SooRa dan HaMi pun sampai di kelasnya, dan SooRa bingung. Karena di meja nya ada sebuah surat yang dibungkus dengan amplomp berwarna merah jambu yang sangat cantik.

"Itu apa, SooRa-ah? Coba saja kau buka."

SooRa pun membuka apa yang ada didalam surat tersebut. Ternyata dari Jaebum, ia mengajak SooRa untuk menemaninya makan malam. SooRa ingin sekali menolak nya, tetapi ia ingat pada pesan eomma nya, dan ia tidak ingin mengecewakan eomma nya dengan menolak permintaan Jaebum.

"Lee Soora, apakah kau mau menemaniku makan malam nanti? Hubungi aku jika kau menerimanya. Aku akan menjemputmu^^. – Lee Jaebum."

"Dari siapa SooRa?"

"Jaebum-ah."

"Sudah kuduga. Terima saja. Hanya hari ini kan?"

"Ne."

SooRa pun menghubungi Jaebum dan menerima ajakannya untuk makan malam nanti. Suara Jaebum terdengar saat senang sekali saat SooRa mengatakan bahwa ia akan menemani makan malamnya nanti, Jaebum pun akan menjemput SooRa pukul 7 malam nanti dirumahnya.

SooRa dengan berat hati menerima, tapi ia hanya ingin melihat eomma nya senang dengan cara menerima ajakan Jaebum. Lagipula SooRa tidak akan terus menerus menemani Jaebum kemanapun ia pergi seperti saat SooRa dan Jaebum masih bersama.

Saat istrahat SooRa dan HaMi ingin pergi untuk makan, tetapi Jaebum sudah terlebih dahulu menghampiri SooRa ke kelasnya.

"Mau makan bersama ku?" tanya Jaebum dengan muka yang sangat gembira

"Kita hanya pergi malam nanti. Tidak sekarang."

"Apa salahnya kita sarapan bersama juga, SooRa-ah?"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku sudah makan bersama HaMi-ah." SooRa menarik tangan HaMi dan membawa nya pergi menjauhi Jaebum.

Saat SooRa sampai dikantin, ternyata ada Donghae dan Yesung, mereka sedang sarapan juga disana. Terlihat Donghae tersenyum pada SooRa, dan SooRa membalas dengan hangat. SooRa dan HaMi duduk lalu menunggu makanan yang sudah dipesannya. Pandangan SooRa tidak terlewat dari Donghae, dan sampai akhirnya Donghae berdiri dan menghampiri meja SooRa dan duduk didepannya.

"Apa nanti malam kau ada acara, SooRa-ah?"

Tatapan Donghae saat bertanya sempat membuat SooRa terdiam sejenak, ia merasa ini mimpi. Donghae menghampirinya, saat ini, dan ia berada didepan SooRa sekarang. SooRa pun melihat ekpresi wajah Yesung yang heran dan bingung mengapa Donghae menghampiri SooRa.

"Hm. Memang nya ada apa oppa?"

"Ani. Mengapa kau balik bertanya?"

"Tidak ada oppa. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau mau menemaniku nanti malam?"

"Nanti malam? Kemana?"

"Rumah sakit."

"Aniya, aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana hari lain saja?"

"Tapi kau bilang kau tidak ada acara hari ini?"

"Ne. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Mianhae, oppa."

"Baiklah. Besok saja. Aku tidak mau tahu, ne?"

"Ne, oppa ne."

Malam harinya SooRa bersiap-siap untuk pergi dengan Jaebum, ia benar-benar malas. Ia tidak senang akan pergi dengan Jaebum, ia memikirkan Donghae, Donghae mengajak nya untuk menjenguk appa nya. Itu yang diinginkan SooRa, ia mau menemani Donghae, bukan Jaebum.

Tapi ia hanya mau eomma nya senang, ia tidak mau melihat eomma nya kecewa atas sikap cueknya pada Jaebum.

"Baju ini atau yang ini ya." SooRa sibuk memilih pakaian mana yang harus dipakainya. Akhirnya ia memakai celana jeans dan baju lengan pendek dan mengikat rambutnya tinggi dengan rapi. Selesai ia berpakaian, ponselnya bergetar, dan ternyata dari Jaebum.

"Yeoboseyo, SooRa-ah?"

"Ne, Jaebum-ah."

"Apakah kau sudah siap? Aku sudah didepan rumahmu."

"Ne, aku akan kesana."

Soora pun turun dan menghampiri Jaebum yang sudah menunggunya, ia berpamitan dengan eommanya. Eomma nya terlihat sangat senang sekali anaknya mau menemani Jaebum pergi lagi.

"Kau sudah siap? Mari kita berangkat" ajak Jaebum sambil menggandeng tangan Soora, dengan cepat Soora menghindarinya, Jaebum pun memandang Soora, ia hanya diam dan tetap jalan bersama disamping Soora.

"Kita mau kemana? Aku tidak mau lama-lama."

"Ani. Ini baru pukul 7 malam Soora."

"Lalu maksudmu apa? Kau mau membawa ku pergi sampai jam 12 nanti? Pokoknya aku tidak mau lama-lama denganmu."

"Memangnya mengapa?! Begitu malasnya kah kau pergi bersamaku Lee-Soora? Kalau kau memang tidak ingin pergi bersamaku malam ini turunlah sekarang, aku tidak mau memaksamu dan tidak akan pernah memaksamu. Aku tahu kau ingin pergi bersamaku hanya karena eomma mu yang memintanya kan? Aku cukup senang walaupun kau terpaksa pergi denganku malam ini, Soora-ah!" Jaebum membentak Soora dan menatap tajam mata Soora. Soora hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau diam saja? Kau masih ingin pergi bersamaku? Turunlah sekarang, Lee-Soora. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin pergi bersamaku."

"Terserah kau saja, Lee Jaebum!" bentak Soora dan ia segera keluar dari mobil Jaebum dan membanting keras pintu mobil tersebut.

"Kau turun dari mobilku, itu memang berarti kau tidak mau pergi bersamaku, Lee Soora."

Tanpa disadari air matanya turun membasahi pipinya. Jaebum sudah merasa lelah dengan sikap Soora yang terlalu acuh dengannya setelah masalah perjodohan keluarga nya itu, Jaebum tahu, bahkan sangat tahu bahwa Soora sangat tidak suka dibentak, tapi malam itu ia telah membentaknya. Jaebum hanya mengeluarkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, ia sudah terlalu lama memendam sakit hatinya pada sikap Soora yang sangat acuh padanya, Jaebum pun memang sudah tahu Soora ingin pergi dengannya hanya karena eommanya.

Jaebum pun pergi meninggalkan rumah Soora dengan menginjak pegal gas mobil nya dengan sekencang yang ia mampu.

Braaaakkkkkk! Suara pintu yang terbanting terdengar sangat keras dirumah Soora. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan cara membantingnya, yang membuat eomma dan appa nya yang sedang bersantai kaget setengah mati. Ia langsung berlari naik ke tangga lalu membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sekeras mungkin. Eomma dan appa nya kaget mengapa Soora membanting pintu dan menangis seperti itu.

"Dia mengapa seperti itu?" appa bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya mereka tidak jadi pergi."

"Mwo? Mengapa?"

"Mana kutahu! Aku akan kekamarnya."

Eomma nya oun menyusul kekamar Soora, air mata eomma nya pun menetes karena mendengar suara tangisan Soora yang semakin lama semakin menjadi. Eomma nya baru melihat lagi anak tersayangnya menangis sampai seperti itu. Eomma nya tidak tahu alasan yang jelas mengapa Soora bisa menangis seperti itu, yang jelas eommanya tahu bahwa itu ada hubungannya dengan Jaebum.

Eomma pun mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Soora, dan tidak ada jawaban. Soora tahu itu pasti eomma nya, karena ibu mana yang tidak bingung melihat anaknya berlari kekamarnya sambil menangis seperti tadi. Soora hanya diam dan tidak menjawab ketukan pintu eomma nya.

"Lee Soora~~ sedang apa kau didalam? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aniya, eomma. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, eomma. Tidak usah khawatir padaku."

"Katakan saja jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

Soora tidak menjawab lalu eomma nya pun langsung turun kembali kebawah, ia sebenarnya ingin menanyakan mengapa ia dan Jaebum tidak jadi pergi makan malam, tetapi itu hanya membuat perasaan Soora semakin tidak baik.

"Dasar pria menyebalkan, mengapa ia membentakku tadi. Suara nya hampir saja membuat jantungku copot seperti tadi." Gumam Soora.

Soora pun terpikir apakah Donghae sudah pergi ke rumah sakit atau belum, ia ingin menemani Donghae pergi menjenguk appa nya, Soora pun menghubungi Donghae.

Tutttt. Tut...

Ponsel Donghae bergetar dan ia segera mengangkat nya.

"Yeoboseyo, oppa?"

"Ne, Soora-ah? Waeyo?"

"Kau sedang dimana sekarang? Apa kau sudah pergi kerumah sakit menjenguk appa mu?"

"Aku sedang siap-siap untuk kesana, Soora-ah. Mengapa? Kau mau ikut bersamaku?"

"Apakah boleh aku ikut denganmu?"

"Tentu saja. Tadi siang aku memang mengajakmu. Baiklah, tunggu dirumahmu, Soora-ah."

"Ne, oppa."

"Oh ya bukannya kau ada acara malam ini Soora-ah?"

"Ani, tidak jadi oppa."

"Baiklah. Aku akan kesana, berdandanlah secantik mungkin. Sampai jumpa."

Tut tut tut, Donghae pun memutuskan sambungannya. Soora sangat senang sekali akan pergi dengan Donghae, ia pun segera bersiap-siap, merapihkan rambutnya yang sudah berantakan karena menangis tadi, dan mencuci mukanya kembali agar tidak terlihat habis menangis, ia pun membuka ikatan pada rambutmu dan menyisir kembali rambutnya, ia membiarkan rambutnya terurai cantik.

Setelah siap semua dengan penampilannya, Soora pun turun dari kamarnya dan menunggu dibawah. Appa dan eomma nya masih berada disana, dan bingung Soora ingin pergi kemana.

"Kau mau pergi kemana Lee Soora?"

"Pergi bersama temanku appa, menjenguk appa nya."

"Oh, ne. Baiklah. Jangan pulang terlalu malam, ne?"

"Ne, appa. Aku sedang menunggu nya menjemputku."

Soora duduk sebentar di ruang keluarga bersama appa dan eomma nya, tetapi Donghae sudah mengirimkan pesan yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah berada didepan rumahnya. Soora pun segera pamit pergi pada appa dan eommanya.

"Ia sudah didepan rumah, aku pamit pergi appa, eomma."

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan, Soora-ah."

"Ne, eomma."

"Mengapa kau tidak membiarkan ku masuk menemui appa dan eomma mu, Soora-ah?"

"Memangnya kau mau menemui mereka?"

"Ne, tentu saja."

"Baiklah, lain kali saja, oppa."

"Apa dia benar-benar ingin menemui appa dan eomma? Dia ingin apa sebenarnya." Gumam Soora dalam hatinya.

"Tidak apa-apa jika aku menjenguk appa mu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Jika kau orang jahat aku tidak mungkin mengajak mu menjenguk appa ku."

"Oh, ne. Baiklah."

"Besok pagi aku kerumahmu ya, kita berangkat ke kampus bersama-sama."

"Mwo? Tapi..."

"Jangan membantah."

"Dasar menyebalkan."

Donghae hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat Soora ah memajukan bibirnya ke depan.

Donghae dan Soora pun sampai dikamar appa Donghae.

"Appa bagaimana kabar appa? Apa ada kemajuan?"

"Beginilah Donghae-ah."

"Kau dengan siapa Donghae-ah?" tanya eomma nya ramah.

"Hampir aku lupa. Appa, eomma. Perkenalkan dia Lee Soora, dia satu kampus denganku, tapi dia lebih muda daripada aku."

"Ne, Lee Soora imnida." Jawab Soora sambil menundukkan kepala nya pada appa dan eomma Donghae.

Soora menyenggol Donghae dan berbisik padanya,

"Aku memanggil apa?"

Tetapi eomma Donghae mendengar apa yang mereka bisikan.

"Panggil saja aku eomma, Soora-ah."

"Mwo? Benarkah?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Panggil aku juga appa." Appa Donghae menjawab keraguan Soora. Eomma mengangguk dan tersenyumm menandakan setuju.

"Baiklah, appa, eomma."

"Anak itu lucu sekali jika sedang bingung dan malu." Gumam Donghae sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Mana teman-temanmu dari super junior itu Donghae?" tanya eommanya.

"Mereka sedang sibuk, eomma. Mereka menitipkan salam pada eomma dan appa juga."

"Kirim salamku juga pada mereka."

"Ne, eomma."

"Ya, Lee Soora, apa kau mengenal teman Donghae yang lainnya?"

"Soora tidak terlalu mendekat dekat mereka eomma." Donghae secepat kilat menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada Soora.

"Aku bertanya pada Soora-ah, Donghae-ah." Jawab eomma nya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Memang begitu eomma, aku kurang dekat dengan mereka."

"Baiklah."

"Buah nya dimakan appa, jeruk itu enak sekali. Manis dan tidak terlalu manis juga. Apel nya juga enak, anggurnya juga segar." Ucap Soora panjang lebar yang membuat appa Donghae tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakan nya Soora-ah. Tenang saja."

"Mengapa kau cerewet sekali, Soora-ah?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Ani. Aku menyukainya." Jawab Donghae sambil tertawa.

"Apa dia yang membawakanmu bubur saat kau sakit kemarin Donghae-ah?"

Pertanyaan eomma membuat Donghae dan Soora secara bersamaan berpandangan dan membuka mata mereka lebar-lebar.

"Ne, eomma. Waeyo?" jawab Donghae. Jawaban Donghae membuat Soora diam seperti kaku entah mengapa.

"Kalian sudah sangat dekat ya."

"Begitulah eomma." Jawab Donghae lagi.

Selama dua jam Soora dan Donghae berada dirumah sakit menjenguk appa nya. Soora sudah sangat dekat dengan appa dan eomma Donghae, ya karena appa dan eomma nya pun sangat ramah terhadap Soora, terbuka, dan menerima dengan senang kedatangan Soora. Bahkan appa nya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah menemukan teman perempuan Donghae yang baik dan ramah seperti Soora.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu appa, eomma." Donghae dan Soora pamit pulang.

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan. Donghae-ah, dia perempuan, jaga dia baik-baik sampai dirumahnya."

"Ne, appa. Aku tahu, tenang saja." Jawab Donghae sambil menaikkan kedua jari jempolnya didepan wajahnya.

"Cepat sembuh ya appa." Pamit Soora sebelum meninggalkan kamar appa Donghae.

"Ne, Soora-ah. Terima kasih sudah datang kesini, sering-seringlah kau datang bersama Donghae. Ne?"

"Ne, appa. Aku pamit pulang eomma."

"Ne, Soora-ah." Jawab eomma sambil memeluk Soora.

Soora sempat terdiam saat eomma memeluknya.

**Donghae's car.**

**23.00 KST**

"Tidak apa-apa kau pulang selarut ini, Soora-ah?"

"Ani, oppa. Asal aku kembali dengan utuh."

Donghae tertawa lalu mencubit pipi Soora pelan yang membuat Soora kaget dan memandangi Donghae sebentar lalu memengang pipinya.

"Besok pagi ku jemput, dan tidak boleh terlambat. Kau mengerti Soora-ah?"

"Baiklah bos." Jawab Soora sambil mengacungkan jempol nya dan memasang wajah aegyo yang membuat Donghae tersipu melihat wajahnya.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali, Soora-ah."

"Appa dan eomma baik sekali ya? Mereka menerima dengan baik kedatanganku, apalagi eomma. Appa juga lucu, aku senang sekali. Ia suka membuat lelucon yang lucu. Appa tidak seperti sedang sakit ya, semoga ia cepat sembuh."

"Ne, ne." Jawab Donghae lemas.

"Kau kenapa oppa? Mengapa kau tampak lemas sekali? Apa kau lelah? Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku tadi?"

"Aniya, Soora-ah. Aku hanya rindu keadaanku yang dulu."

"Maksudmu oppa?"

"Aku rindu berkumpul dengan appa dan eomma dirumah, makan malam bersama, bercanda diruang tamu dan semua kebiasaan yang suka kami lakukan. Semenjak penyakit itu mendatangi badan appa ku, aku merasa itu semua hilang, lenyap begitu saja. Tidak ada lagi suara tertawa appa dan eomma ku dirumah, aku hanya sendirian dirumah. Dan itu sangat sepi." Cerita Donghae panjang lebar.

Pandangan Donghae tetap kejalan dan fokus, tapi wajahnya sangat lemas dan seperti tidak ada semangat. Soora pun merasa tersentuh dengan apa yang dikatakan Donghae tadi, ia pun sedih, sedih melihat wajah Donghae yang sangat lemas seperti itu, Soora tau perasaan Donghae saat itu, ia hanya rindu. Rindu appa nya sehat, kebiasaan yang dilakukan nya dirumah, dan semuanya.

**-TBC-**

**Ditunggu reviewnya. Makasih yang mau baca ff aku.**

**Kamshamnida ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title :**** I'm yours, don't worry.**

**Author : Park Min Chan**

**Cast : Lee DongHae**** ( Super Junior )**

**Super Junior Members**

**Lee SooRa**** ( Other Cast )**

**Lee Jaebum ( Other Cast )**

**Genre :**** Romance ( Maybe )**

**Author Short Story : This is my first time for create a fanfiction. I hope you can enjoy it, and don't be a silent reader. I need your critic or else.**

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.

Summary : "Aku tidak apa-apa, Soora-ah. Percaya padaku, aku tidak apa-apa." / "Kau sedang menyukai seorang yeoja kan? Aku tahu siapa kau, Donghae-ah." / "Mwo? Tentu saja tidak! Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" .

Chapter 6

"Aku rindu berkumpul dengan appa dan eomma dirumah, makan malam bersama, bercanda diruang tamu dan semua kebiasaan yang suka kami lakukan. Semenjak penyakit itu mendatangi badan appa ku, aku merasa itu semua hilang, lenyap begitu saja. Tidak ada lagi suara tertawa appa dan eomma ku dirumah, aku hanya sendirian dirumah. Dan itu sangat sepi." Cerita Donghae panjang lebar.

Pandangan Donghae tetap kejalan dan fokus, tapi wajahnya sangat lemas dan seperti tidak ada semangat. Soora pun merasa tersentuh dengan apa yang dikatakan Donghae tadi, ia pun sedih, sedih melihat wajah Donghae yang sangat lemas seperti itu, Soora tau perasaan Donghae saat itu, ia hanya rindu. Rindu appa nya sehat, kebiasaan yang dilakukan nya dirumah, dan semuanya.

"Donghae-ah..."

"Ne, Soora-ah?"

"Apa kau lelah? Kita berhenti sejenak? Atau aku saja yang menyetir mobilnya?"

"Kau bisa menyetir?"

"Sedikit."

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja."

"Kau lemas, kau lelah oppa. Istirahatlah sebentar, aku tidak mau melihat kau seperti ini."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Soora-ah. Percaya padaku, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Donghae sambil memegang lembut tangan Soora yang diletakkan nya di pahanya sambil tersenyum. Walaupun sebenarnya Soora tahu, itu senyum paksaan.

"Baiklah" Soora memegang tangan Donghae dan meremas nya dengan tangan kirinya yang mengartikan bahwa ia percaya pada Donghae.

Di mobil itu Donghae dan Soora tidak berbincang-bincang lagi, Donghae sudah lelah, Soora pun sudah sangat mengantuk. Dan entah kapan Soora pun tertidur di mobil Donghae.

"Omo... Mengapa dia terlihat cantik saat tertidur?" gumam Donghae yang melihat Soora tertidur dengan kepala yang miring, ia pun mencoba membenarkan posisi Soora tidur agar kepalanya tidak terlalu sakit dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya fokus pada setir nya. Ternyata cara itu membuat Soora terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ya! Mau apa kau?"

"Aniya. Kau tertidur dan kepalamu miring, posisi itu sakit aku ingin membenarkan posisi mu Soora-ah."

"Oh, mianhae."

"Kau mudah terbangun ya jika sedang tidur?"

"Tidak juga hanya kadang-kadang saja, oppa."

"Oh. Ne, tidurlah lagi."

"Mwo? Apa kita belum sampai?"

"Belum, Soora-ah. 10 menit lagi kita akan sampai."

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi eomma ku dulu. Ia pasti mengkhawatirkanku."

Tutt...

"Yeoboseyo chagi? Kau sedang dimana? Mengapa belum pulang? Appa mu sudah marah-marah pada eomma."

"Ne eomma ne, aku sedang dijalan. Jarak rumah sakit ke rumah kita kan memang agak jauh. Aku baik-baik saja, appa dan eomma jangan khawatir padaku."

"Baiklah, kau langsung pulang. Ne, Soora-ah?"

"Ne eomma sebentar lagi aku akan sampai."

"Terima kasih, oppa. Kau hati-hati dijalan, jangan ngebut dijalan."

"Ne, terima kasih juga Soora-ah. Kau jangan tidur terlalu malam, aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

"Baiklah. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai dirumah."

Soora pun masuk kerumahnya dan melihat mobil Donghae yang sudah berlalu jauh pergi dari rumahnya. Ia tersenyum,ia senang sekali bisa menemani Donghae menjenguk appa nya, walaupun tadi ia agak kesal karena sikap Jaebum padanya.

"Mengapa kau pulang malam sekali, Soora-ah?"

"Rumah sakit jauh appa."

"Ya! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, jangan anggap sepele, Lee Soora."

"Ne appa. Mianhae."

"Kau harus tahu waktu."

"Aku lelah, aku istirahat dulu. Appa dan eomma juga tidur dan istirahatlah, seharusnya kalian tidak usah menunggu ku."

Aku pergi keatas. Lelah sekali.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu pada putrimu."

"Aku mengkhawatirkannya, apalagi kita tidak tahu siapa temannya itu."'

"Dia pasti akan cerita nanti."

Appa Soora memang agak keras dan protektif pada anaknya terutama Soora, karena Soora putri satu-satunya.

Pagi nya ponsel Soora sudah berbunyi sangat nyaring sekali, ternyata HaMi sudah berulang kali menghubungi nya.

"Yeoboseyo, Hami-ah."

"Kau kemana saja? Mari berangkat bersama."

"Aku baru bangun, mandi dulu. Tunggu aku dirumahmu."

"Ne, Soora-ah."

Soora pun segera mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi ke kampus bersama Hami, ia lupa bahwa Donghae akan menjemputnya juga.

Drrrt... Drrrttt...

"Ne, yeoboseyo?"

"Kau dimana? Apa sudah siap?"

"Ne. Waeyo oppa?"

"Kita akan berangkat bersama kan? Kau lupa?"

"Astaga. Mianhae oppa, aku lupa. Aku akan berangkat dengan Hami-ah. Mianhae oppa."

"Mmmmm. Ne, baiklah. Kau hati-hati dijalan."

Soora belum sempat menjawab dan mengatakan hati-hati juga, tetapi Donghae telah memutuskan sambungannya. Soora tidak tahu apakah Donghae marah, ia benar-benar lupa. Apa Donghae sudah berada didekat rumahnya lagi? Soora pun segera berlari menuju keluar rumahnya, tetapi tidak ada mobil Donghae disana.

"Semoga saja dia tidak marah padaku." Doa Soora.

"Jadi tadinya kau ingin berangkat dengan Donghae?"

"Ne, Hami-ah. Tapi aku lupa bahwa ia akan menjemputku."

"Sudahlah, semoga saja dia tidak marah. Masa kau tidak mau berangkat dengan sahabatmu ini?"

"Ani Hami-ah... Tentu saja aku mau berangkat denganmu."

Sesampainya di kampus Soora melewati kelas Donghae tetapi tidak melihat ada Donghae disana.

"Kemanakah dia? Apa dia terlambat? Apa dia marah padaku jadi malas pergi ke kampus?"pikir Soora.

Saat Soora ingin menuju kelasnya, Hyukjae, teman Donghae menghampirinya

"Apakah kau Lee Soora? Hyukjae imnida." Sapa Hyukjae sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ne, Soora imnida. Waeyo oppa?"

"Apa kau kenal Donghae?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kau tahu mengapa dia tidak masuk kelas pagi ini?"

"Molla, oppa."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, oppa."

Soora tidak ingin mengatakan apa yang tidak seharusnya dikatakan, ia takut nanti jika ia mengaku bahwa ia kenal Donghae akan timbul masalah pada Donghae. Tapi disisi lain ia bingung mengapa Donghae tidak datang kuliah, Soora pun berusaha menghubunginya.

"Ne, Soora-ah. Waeyo?"

"Kau sedang dimana oppa? Mengapa tidak kuliah hari ini?"

"Mmmmm..."

"Oppa? Kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Ada apa?"

"Aniya, Soora-ah."

"Kau marah padaku gara-gara tidak berangkat bersamamu?"

"Molla."

"Hyukjae-oppa menanyakan kau padaku."

"Mwo? Dia tahu kau?"

"Aku pun kaget dia tahu namaku dan menghampiriku."

Tuttttt... Donghae memutuskan sambungannya.

"Mengapa dia memutuskan sambungannya? Dia membingungkan."

"Kenapa? Apa dia sudah mau bicara padamu?" tanya Hami

"Sudah. Hanya seperlunya saja."

Setelah Donghae pergi dari rumah Soora, ia tidak pergi ke kampus, ia hanya berjalan-jalan saja. Ia sangat malas untuk pergi ke kampus entah mengapa.

"Dia sudah berjanji tapi mengapa ia melupakannya juga."

Siang harinya Donghae langsung menuju ke dorm super junior untuk latihan bersama member lainnya, juga mengambil baju nya yang berada disana.

Saat Donghae masuk kemarnya dan juga kamar Hyukjae ia dikejutkan oleh Hyukjae yang sudah ada dikamar mereka terlebih dulu.

"Mengapa kau tidak masuk kelas hari ini?"

"Mmm kau... Mengapa ada disini?"

"Mwo? Memangnya ini kamarmu? Ini kan kemar kita."

"Oh ne tentu saja. Mmm..."

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku terlambat jadi aku malas masuk ke kelas lagi."

"Memangnya kau habis kemana? Menjemput seorang yeoja?"

"Ani."

"Katakan padaku. Mengapa kau jadi asing padaku sekarang?"

"Aniya. Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Kau sedang menyukai seorang yeoja kan? Aku tahu siapa kau, Donghae-ah."

"Aku lelah, nanti kita akan latihan kan? Aku ingin tidur sejenak."

Donghae pun menghindar jika Hyukjae menanyakan seorang yeoja yang sudah berhasil mengambil hatinya. Hyukjae pun merasa sedih, ia merasa asing, ia merasa ia bukan sahabat Donghae lagi yang akan Donghae ceritakan apa saja yang ingin ia katakan. Tapi Hyukjae selalu mengerti bagaimana Donghae, ia pasti akan cerita jika memang ia ingin cerita. Hyukjae pun tidur bersama Donghae.

Soora sedang berada di rumah Hami mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk seperti pakaian yang tidak dicuci selama setahun. Ia merasa sangat malas dan tidak bersemangat, ada suatu hal yang mengganjal dihatinya sejak tadi pagi. Ia hanya tiduran di kasur Hami dan tidak mengerjakan tugasnya, buku dan kertasnya berserakan diatas kasur Hami dan itu membuat Hami melototinya dan ia pun segera kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Tetapi ia masih memikirkan Donghae. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan, sedang siapa dia sekarang, apa dia sudah makan siang atau belum, Soora ingin sekali menghubungi nya tapi Soora takut jika ia akan hanya mengganggu nya saja.

"Kau kenapa? Hubungi saja dia. Jangan gelisah seperti cacing begitu, Soora-ah."

Soora hanya tersenyum geli mendengar apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya yang ternyata tahu apa yang dia pikirkan sejak tadi. Akhirnya Soora pun menghubungi Donghae, sudah berapa kali ia mencoba tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia berpikir Donghae malas bicara dengannya dan tidak mau diganggu olehnya.

"Ya! Lee Donghae bangunlah." Hyukjae membangunkan Donghae sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ne ne. Aku bangun"

"Mari cuci muka, uri leader sudah mengajak kita berkumpul."

Donghae pun langung mencuci mukanya dan bergegas untuk langsung latihan bersama member yang lainnya, ia pun tidak sempat melihat member super junior sudah berkumpul dan membentuk lingkaran, Leeteuk pun memimpin semuanya.

"Kita akan latihan selama dua jam, lalu kita semua akan kerumah sakit menjenguk appa Donghae-ah."

"Baiklah." Jawab semua anggota kompak.

"Bagaimana Donghae-ah? Kau bisa?"

"Ne. Aku akan menghubungi eomma ku nanti." Jawab Donghae sambil mengangguk lemas.

"Mengapa kau lemas sekali, Donghae-ah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku? Aniya."

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya kau akan berbicara sesuatu yang sangat tidak penting untuk dikatakan hyung."

Donghae hanya diam saat Kyuhyun menggodanya, biasanya ia akan menendang dongsaeng nya itu jika Kyu mencoba untuk menggodanya. Itu pun membuat Kyuhyun sangat bingung.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Leetuk lagi.

"Ani, hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Hyukjae hanya melihat Donghae dengan bingung, ia menggengam tangan Donghae kuat dan membantunya berdiri mengajak nya latihan dan merangkul pundaknya kuat yang membuat Donghae tersenyum.

"Hyukjae... Kau lah yang mengerti aku. Aku akan menceritakannya semua padamu. Nanti" gumam Donghae dalam hatinya.

Semua member super junior itu dengan semangat melakukan gerakan-gerakan energik mereka, tidak kalah Donghae pun semangat dan penuh energi melakukan semua gerakannya. Leeteuk pun tidak mengkhawatirkannya lagi. Debut sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan, maka dari itu semua berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh, terutama Donghae, ia akan menunjukkan kepada appa nya bahwa ia bisa menjadi penyanyi dan seorang pria yang sukses.

Yesung, Shindong, Heechul, Leeteuk, Hankyung, Kangin, Sungmin, Siwon, Donghae, Hyukjae, Ryewook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, 13 member super junior yang akan segera meraih bintangnya bersama.

"Eomma, sedang apa? Kami akan kesana menjenguk appa, bersama super junior."

"Eomma sedang menyuapi appa mu makan. Ne, datanglah. Hati-hati dijalan."

"Ne, eomma."

"Apa kami akan mengganggu eomma disana, Donghae-ah?" tanya Heechul

"Tentu saja tidak hyung."

Super junior pun langsung menuju kamar appa Donghae dan bercakap-cakap sebentar, saling bertanya kabar, dan bercanda bersama appa Donghae yang memang suka bercanda.

"Kemana dia, Donghae-ah?"

"Siapa yang eomma maksud?" tanya Donghae bingung

"Wanita kemarin yang datang bersamamu kemarin. Siapa namanya? Eomma lupa."

Saat eomma menanyakan dimana Soora, wanita yang diajak Donghae kemarin menjenguk appa nya dengan bersamaan semua mata member menatap Donghae tajam dan penuh arti.

"Oh... Mmm. Dia tidak bisa datang bersamaku, eomma. Lain kali katanya."

"Oh, baiklah."

Hyukjae pun berbisik dan menatap tajam pada Donghae.

"Bahkan kau sudah mengajak nya menjenguk appa mu. Mengapa kau tidak menceritakkan nya padaku? Sudah sejauh apa kan dengannya? Aku benci kau, Donghae-ah."

"Tidak begitu. Aku akan cerita nanti. Semuanya sudah tahu, aku harus bagaimana lagi." Jawab Donghae pasrah.

Saat semua member sedang asik dengan kegiatan nya masing-masing, Donghae keluar dari kamar appa nya dan menghubungi Soora, karena ia juga khawatir melihat Soora yang menghubunginya lebih dari lima kali saat ia tidur siang tadi.

"Yeoboseyo oppa?" jawab Soora lemas, karena ia takut Donghae marah padanya

"Mengapa kau lemas sekali?"

"Kau marah padaku kan oppa?"

"Aniya, Soora-ah." Donghae tertawa kecil dan membuat Soora lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah. Ada apa oppa mengubungiku?"

"Aku rindu padamu. Ada apa menghubungiku berkali-kali? Aku tidur siang tadi."

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf saja, oppa. Oppa dimana sekarang?"

"Di rumah sakit dengan member lainnya."

"Oh, ne ne."

"Semuanya sudah tahu, Soora-ah."

"Mwo? Apa maksudnya oppa?"

"Semua member sudah tahu kau dekat denganku sekarang. Tadi eomma menanyakan mengapa kau tidak datang bersama kami semua."

"Mmmmm. Mereka tahu namaku?"

"Untungnya tidak. Tapi aku akan menceritakan mu pada mereka."

"Apa adanya aku menganggu mu, oppa?"

"Mwo? Tentu saja tidak! Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aniya."

"Kau menyesal dekat denganku?"

"Tidak"

"Aku mau kita seperti biasanya. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam. Nanti ku hubungi lagi. Sampai jumpa Soora-ah!"

Soora belum bertanya mau kemana mereka nanti malam nanti tapi Donghae sudah memutuskan sambungan. Donghae kembali masuk kedalam kamar, dan semua member bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke dorm. Semua member pamit pada appa dan eomma Donghae, Donghae pun mencium pipi eomma nya pamit pulang juga.

"Appa, aku pulang. Cepat sembuh, obat diminum, dan makanlah yang banyak. Aku akan menghubungi jika aku sudah sampai dirumah."

"Ne, Donghae-ah. Hati-hati dijalan."

"Ne, appa."

"Perempuan siapa yang eomma maksud, Donghae-ah?" suasana di mobil pecah dengan pertanyaan yang diluncurkan Heechul.

"Ya! Lee Donghae. Kau sedang dekat dengan seorang yeoja tapi tidak mengatakannya pada kami." Timpal Kangin lagi.

"Jangankan pada kalian, padaku saja ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa" Hyukjae menambahkan

"Sudahlah, mengapa jadi disini seperi aku yang salah? Kalian juga bila sedang dekat dengan seorang yeoja pun diam-diam kan?"

"Tidak juga" balas Heechul

"Lagipula aku dengannya hanya teman, hyung."

"Benarkah?"tanya Kangin dan Heechul kompak.

"Ne, tentu saja, hyung. Sudahlah jangan memandangku seperti itu."

Saat sampai di dorm kembali pertanyaan tentang yeoja yang sedang dekat dengan Donghae bertubi-tubi menghampiri Donghae.

"Donghae-ah, siapa yeoja yang sedang kau dekati? Apa dia baik?" tanya Siwon

"Apa dia pintar memasak hyung? Jika ia ajaklah dia main kesini agar dia bisa membuatkan makanan untukmu" timpal Ryewook

"Apa dia cantik? Jika cantik kenalkan ia padaku, Donghae-ah" goda Hyukjae

"Apa-apaan kau Hyukjae-ah."

Semua member tertawa mendengar jawaban Donghae yang menunjukkan bahwa ia menyukai yeoja itu dan tidak membiarkan yeoja itu dekat dengan Hyukjae.

"Sudahlah, membicarakan tentang ku itu tidak penting."

"Jangan menghindar seperti itu, Donghae-ah" Siwon ikut menggoda Donghae.

"Aku hanya dekat biasa dengannya. Jangan terlalu heboh."

Donghae pun membereskan barang-barang nya yang akan dibawa pulang kerumahnya, ada sepatu, baju, dan topinya.

"Siapa yeoja itu? Apakah Lee Soora?" tanya Hyukjae sambil melihat Donghae yang sibuk sedang membereskan barangnya.

"Ne."

"Mengapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku, Donghae?"

"Aku hanya butuh waktu saja. Aku pun tidak tahu perasaanku padanya."

"Kau menyukainya. Aku tahu itu."

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku mohon, kau saja yang tahu. Member lain akan tahu pada waktunya. Ne?"

"Ne, Donghae-ah. Lain kali jangan bersikap beda padaku seperti hari ini."

"Hahaha ne."

**Hami's House**

**16.30 KST**

"Aku akan pergi bersama Donghae, Hami-ah."

"Mwo? Apa tugasmu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, Hami-ah."

"Baiklah. Bersenang-senanglah, jangan lupa hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai rumah ya!"

"Ne, aku pulang kerumah dulu. Aku ingin mandi."

"Aku antar."

Soora pun pulang kerumah nya diantar Hami, sampai rumah ia langsung mandi dan berdandan serapi mungkin karena ingin menjenguk appa Donghae lagi.

Mengikat rambut cantiknya tinggi dan rapi, menggunakan baju kaos yang disusul dengan rompi, Soora sudah percaya diri untuk pergi dengan Donghae.

Tuttttt...

"Kau dimana oppa?"

"Aku sedang dijalan. Kau sudah siap, Soora-ah?"

"Ne"

"Tunggu aku."

"Kau tidak malu dekat denganku?"

"Mwo? Mengapa harus malu?"

"Aku tidak secantik wanita-wanita yang menyukaimu di kampus."

Donghae tertawa tapi tidak menjawabku lagi, ia hanya diam dan tersenyum sesekali melihatku lalu mengacak rambutku pelan . aku bingung jadi hanya diam saja.

"Sudahlah jangan membandingkan dirimu dengan orang lain, aku suka kau yang begini. Mari kita ke ruangan appa ku." Donghae menggandeng dan menggengam tanganku dengan erat.

"Jantungku berdetak dengan saat cepat lagi sekarang. Apa-apaan ini. Dia selalu saja begini, membuatku tersanjung dengan apa yang dilakukannya padaku" akupun membalas genggaman tangannya.

**-TBC-**

Ditunggu ya part selanjutnya ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Title :**** I'm yours, don't worry.**

**Author : Park Min Chan**

**Cast : Lee DongHae**** ( Super Junior )**

**Super Junior Members**

**Lee SooRa**** ( Other Cast )**

**Lee Jaebum ( Other Cast )**

**Genre :**** Romance ( Maybe )**

**Author Short Story : This is my first time for create a fanfiction. I hope you can enjoy it, and don't be a silent reader. I need your critic or else.**

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.

Summary :

Chapter 7

"Sudahlah jangan membandingkan dirimu dengan orang lain, aku suka kau yang begini. Mari kita ke ruangan appa ku." Donghae menggandeng dan menggengam tanganku dengan erat.

"Jantungku berdetak dengan saat cepat lagi sekarang. Apa-apaan ini. Dia selalu saja begini, membuatku tersanjung dengan apa yang dilakukannya padaku" akupun membalas genggaman tangannya

"Kenapa baru datang sekarang, Soora-ah?"

Appa seperti sudah lama menanti kedatanganku saja. Aku jadi senang.

"Aku baru selesai mengerjakan tugasku appa. Mianhae."

"Jangan ladeni appa, Soora-ah. Dia selalu ingin ruangan nya ramai dengan orang yang menjenguknya."

"Tidak apa-apa eomma. Dengan banyak orang yang datang kesini kan bisa membuat appa senang dan tidak terlalu terbebani berada disini."

Appa mengangguk-angguk setuju dan tertawa.

"Appa sudah makan? Eomma juga sudah makan? Jangan sampai lupa makan eomma."

"Ne, eomma sudah makan chagi. Kalian sudah makan?"

"Aku sudah. Bagaimana denganmu Soora-ah?" tanya Donghae

"Aku sudah. Tenang saja."

"Eomma, appa aku mengantar Lee Soora dulu ya. Aku akan kesini lagi besok."

"Dengan Soora-ah lagi. Ne?"

"Ne, appa."

"Baiklah. Kembalikan dia dengan selamat, Donghae-ah."

"Tentu saja appa" jawab Donghae sambil tertawa.

"Gomawo. Kau hati-hati dijalan jangan kebut. Ne?"

"Ne, Soora-ah. Aku ingat itu."

"Baiklah."

"Oh ya, ingat satu hal. Jangan berusaha untuk jadi orang lain, Soora-ah. Aku tidak peduli dengan wanita-wanita cantik yang menyukaiku. Kau cantik dimataku. Sampai jumpa~"

Donghae pergi meninggalkan rumah Soora. Soora masih berada diluar rumahnya dan memegang dadanya kuat, ia merasa jantungnya berdetak tidak seperti biasanya.

"Bisa-bisa aku sakit jantung dibuatnya. Jantungku selalu berdetak secepat kereta express jika ia menyanjungku." Soora berbicara sendiri dan segera masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Eomma Soora pun menanyakan habis kemana Soora pergi, Soora ragu, ia ingin menceritakan jika ia habis pergi dengan seorang namja, dan bisa dibilang sedang dekatnya, jika eomma tahu bahwa namja itu bukan Jaebum entah apa reaksinya.

"Habis darimana, Soora-ah?"

"Menjenguk appa temanku, eomma."

"Temanmu? Apakah ia namja?"

"Ne. Waeyo?"

"Jaebum?"

"Aniya."

"Baiklah. Istirahatlah, kau terlihat sangat lelah sayang."

"Ne eomma. Eomma juga, jangan tidur terlalu malam."

Soora pun pergi ke kamarnya, dan takut jika eomma curiga padanya.

"Apa eomma curiga padaku ya?"

"Biarkanlah, aku malas dekat-dekat dengan Jaebum lagi jika bukan eomma yang memintaku."

Karena besok harinya Soora tidak ada jadwal kuliah pagi, ia sengaja mengerjakan tugasnya sampai selesai sambil membaca buku super junior yang ia beli. Saat sedang asik mengerjakan tugasnya Donghae menghubungi Soora, mengajaknya pergi ke dorm super junior pagi hari karena ia tidak ada jadwal pagi juga besok. Soora pun menerima nya dengan senang hati, walaupun ia sangat grogi karena mengapa harus ke dorm super junior?

Saat tengah malam, Donghae dihubungi eomma nya yang mengatakan bahwa jantung appa nya kumat, dan appa nya mengalami sesak napas lagi. Ia yang sedang berada di dorm langsung berangkat kerumah sakit, Hyukjae yang khawatir dengan kondisi Donghae yang tidak stabil karena khawatir dengan keadaan appa nya, ikut menemani nya kerumah sakit. Dan Hyukjae yang meminta agar ia saja yang mengemudi, karena Donghae dalam mengemudi kurang hati-hati apalagi dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan Donghae hanya diam dan memandang keluar jendela, Hyukjae yang sudah mengajak nya berbicara tidak direspon. Terkadang ia memukul paha nya sendiri, seperti mengekpresikan kekesalan dan kekhawatirannya pada appa yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Kau jangan seperti ini, Donghae-ah. Appa mu akan baik-baik saja. Kau berdoa dan tenang."

"Apa kau tidak mendengar ku?"

"Oh, jebal. Jangan seperti pikir aku tidak sedih melihatmu yang seperti ini, Donghae-ah?"

Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"Aniya. Appa mu tidak apa-apa, hanya kambuh sebentar. Jangan terlalu khawatir, kami akan melakukan yang terbaik."

"Berikan yang terbaik. Jangan membuat eomma ku khawatir."

"Ne, kami akan berusaha."

"Ne, gomawo."

"Cheonmaneyo."

Appa nya tertidur, lelap sekali. Eomma nya menatap dengan tatapan datar dan wajahnya tampak lemas sekali, Donghae serasa ingin menangis melihat eomma nya yang sangat baik, ingin menjaga appa nya sampai seperti ini. Donghae pun menghampiri eomma nya, dan memeluk nya dari belakang.

"Saranghae~. Eomma jangan sedih. Aku akan lebih sedih lagi."

"Ne, chagiya. Saranghae~.

"Appa bagaimana eomma?"

"Tadi ia setelah makan kuberi obat, setelah minum sesaknya kambuh. Eomma panik, dokter langsung menangani nya. Tetapi untunglah baik-baik saja. Hanya kondisi badannya semakin lemah. Ia semakin sering mencari mu dan hyung mu, Donghae-ah."

"Baiklah. Aku besok akan menghubungi Donghwa hyung, kalau bisa biarkan ia datang kesini. Agar appa senang."

"Bagaimana kalau ia sedang sibuk?"

"Penting mana appa nya atau pekerjaan nya eomma?" nada Donghae berbicara sedikit keras

"Ne ne. Jangan menatap eomma seperti itu."

"Sudah malam, aku pulang dulu eomma. Aku tidur di dorm saja bersama Hyukjae. Eomma jangan terlalu lelah, eomma tidurlah sejenak. Lagipula appa juga sedang tidur."

"Ne, chagiya. Gomawo Hyukjae-ah."

Hyukjae mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah eomma aku pulang. Saranghae~" Donghae pamit dan memegang tangan appa nya sebentar lalu pulang.

"Ya. Lee Donghae, mengapa belum tidur? Kau masih belum tenang? Appa mu baik-baik saja."

"Aku takut. Semoga selalu begitu."

"Kita harus bisa melakukan yang terbaik, mari kita latihan yang rajin. Debut kita sebentar lagi, kau harus membuat appa mu bangga melihatmu. Kau bisa, Donghae-ah!"

"Ne, Hyukjae-ah. Terima kasih, kau memang paling mengerti aku."

"Dua bulan setengah lagi. Mari berjuang bersama!"

Hyukjae dan Donghae berpeluk sebentar lalu mereka pun tidur.

"Selamat pagi Lee Soora, ayo cepat bangun jelek! ^^"

"Aku sudah bangun, dasar kau ikan menyebalkan."

"Aku ikan tampan. Mari siap-siap."

"Terserah kau. Baiklah, kau sana mandi. Bau amis mu sampai sini."

"Ya! Lee Soora, kau berani mengejek ku sekarang ya. Awas kau nanti."

Setelah sarapan, Soora pun pamit pada eomma nya. Eomma nya bingung menagapa anaknya berangkat sepagi ini sedangkan ia tidak ada jadwal kuliah pagi.

"Menjenguk appa temanku."

"Sedekat itukah kau dengannya? Mengapa kau tidak menceritakan pada eomma mu ini?"

"Aku malu"

"Aku eomma mu, dan kau anakku. Apa yang mengganggu?"

"Aku akan menceritakan pada eomma. Saranghae~.

Donghae sudah didepan rumah Soora dan tentu saja menunggu Soora untuk pergi bersama. Soora sudah memberitahu bahwa ia ingin pergi dengan Donghae pada Hami.

"Kita akan kemana, oppa?"

"Kerumah sakit. Kemarin malam sesak nafas appa ku kambuh."

"Mwo? Mengapa tidak mengatakannya padaku oppa?!"

"Kemarin sudah malam, Soora-ah. Kemarin aku ditemani Hyukjae, sebenarnya aku juga ingin menghubungi mu tapi tidak mungkin."

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana kondisi appa?"

"Kondisi badannya mulai melemah." Jawab Donghae lemas.

Soora pun memegang lengan Donghae dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kita berdoa bersama untuknya. Ne?"

Donghae mengangguk pelan tanpa tersenyum pada Soora.

"Semalam kau tidur dimana? Kemarin malam siapa yang menyetir? Apakah kau sendiri?"

"Di dorm. Hyukjae yang menyetir, aku tidak diijinkannya untuk menyetir."

"Baguslah."

"Apa maksudmu bagus? Kau mengejek ku bahwa aku tidak bisa menyetir dengan baik?" Donghae pura-pura memasang wajah cemberut yang mengundang tawa Soora.

"Apakah appa baru tidur eomma?"

"Ne, aku baru saja menyuapi nya makan. Ia ngantuk dan ingin tidur."

Donghae mengangguk, Soora pun memberi bingkisan buah yang dibawanya

"Eomma ini ada buah untuk appa."

"Gomawo, chagiya."

"Ne, tidak apa-apa eomma. Bagaimana kondisi appa sekarang?"

"Kemarin sempat sesak nafasnya kumat, tapi langsung membaik karna dokter datang sangat cepat. Tapi kondisi badannya sudah mulai melemah."

"Oh, begitu. Semoga saja tidak apa-apa. Appa mau makan banyak kan eomma?"

"Biasanya ia banyak makan, tetapi sekarang sudah pilih-pilih makanan. Semua buah juga belum tentu ia makan, ia lebih senang apel hijau atau pir sekarang."

"Omo, tidak ada apel hijau atau pir dalam bingkisanku."

"Tidak apa-apa Soora-ah."

"Aniya eomma. Donghae-ah apakah kau mau menemani ku mencari apel hijau atau pir? Jika tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri, kau disini saja menemani eomma."

"Kau bicara seperti dikejar hantu saja. Aku mau."

Eomma tertawa.

"Jadi maksudmu aku hantu?!"

"Ne. Waeyo? Bukannya kalian mirip?"

"Ya! Donghae-ah!"

Donghae dan Soora sudah mencari apel hijau dan pir itu di beberapa pasar dan pusat perbelanjaan tapi tidak menemukannya sama sekali. Sedangkan hari sudah hampir siang, mereka berdua pun harus pergi untuk kuliah.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku ada jadwal siang ini oppa."

"Memangnya kau saja? Aku juga ada siang ini. Mana sehabis itu aku harus latihan."

"Kau pasti lelah."

"Ne. Lalu bagaimana lagi? Ini impianku, aku harus berjuang untuk mendapatkannya."

"Aku bangga padamu."

"Omo... aku baru ingat!"

"Mwo? Kau mengejutkan ku saja oppa."

"Aniya. Aku tahu tempat buah langganan eomma ku."

"Ya! Mengapa tidak daritadi? Berikan saja padaku alamatnya, aku saja yang membelinya, kau pergilah kuliah."

"Apa maksudmu? Kita pergi membelinya bersama."

Donghae dan Soora pun bersama-sama membeli apel hijau dan pir ke tempat langganan eomma nya, lalu kembali mengantarnya lagi ke rumah sakit, berbicara sebentar karena appa Donghae sedang bangun, dan ia mengatakan sangat merindukan anaknya, Donghae pun tidak mungkin meninggalkan appa nya. Setelah itu Donghae dan Soora pun pergi ke kampus, dengan secepat mungkin Donghae mengemudikan mobilnya yang membuat Soora memukul-mukul pundaknya karena ia sangat takut jika berada di mobil dalam keadaan kebut.

"Perlu aku antar ke kelasmu?"

"Aniya. Aku bisa sendiri. gomawo." Dengan secepat mungkin Soora pergi ke kelasnya yang membuat Donghae tertawa melihatnya berlari seperti anak kecil. Sedangkan Donghae hanya jalan sesantai mungkin menuju kelasnya, entah apa yang dipikirkan nya sehingga ia bisa dengan santainya menuju kelasnya.

"Mengapa kau terlambat?"

"Aku habis dari rumah sakit."

"Mengapa tidak mengajakku Donghae-ah?"

"Aku malas denganmu. Hahaha"

Dengan keras Hyukjae meninju perut Donghae.

"Ne hyung. Kau harus ke seoul, appa sudah seribu kali menanyakan keadaanmu dan ia ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Ia sempat sesak, tapi tadi sudah banyak bicara denganku. Ia bilang bahwa ia rindu padaku, padahal aku baru sehari meninggalkannya. Kondisi badannya sudah agak melemah, nafsu makannya sudah agak berkurang dan jadi suka pilih-pilih makanan."

"Ne hyung. Cepatlah."

"Ne hyung ne. Gomawo hyung."

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan appa dan eomma Donghae?! Omo Soora-ah, beruntungnya dirimu!"

"Jangan berbicara terlalu keras. Mengapa kau selalu tidak bisa mengkontrol suaramu itu, Hami-ah?"

"Aniya, mianhae. Lalu-lalu bagaimana lagi?"

"Tidak ada lagi. Hanya itu."

"Kau tadi kesini dengannya kan?"

"Ne. Waeyo?"

"Aniya, Soora-ah. Apakah tugasmu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah."

Pulang dari kampus Soora pun menemani Hami pergi ke cafe untuk mengerjakan tugasnya sebentar, disana ia juga bercerita sejauh apa ia dekat dengan Donghae, dari appa dan eomma nya yang sudah mengenal dirinya, bercanda seperti sudah kenal sejak lama, Donghae yang sangat perhatian padanya, semua ia ceritakan padanya. Juga kondisi appa Donghae yang semakin melemah.

"Semangat yang sedang latihan! Jangan lupa makan malam. Jika kau kerumah sakit titip salamku pada eomma dan appa. Ne, oppa?^^"

"Ne, chagiya^^."

"GLEK."

Donghae sudah siap didepan rumah Soora untuk mengantarnya ke kampus, betapa kesalnya Soora saat ia mengetahui bahwa Donghae sudah didepan rumahnya tanpa memberi tahunya lebih dulu. Akhirnya Soora diantar Donghae ke kampusnya, karena jika ia menolak Donghae akan mengeluarkan jurus merayu maut yang ia miliki dan mengeluarkan senyum nya yang paling manis sedunia. Didalam mobil Soora hanya diam, ia masih canggung dan malu jika mengingat pesan yang dikirim Donghae padanya tadi malam. Donghae mengajaknya bicara, ia hanya menjawab seperlunya saja. Sampai Donghae merasa bingung mengapa ia seperti itu, sebenarnya, Donghae tahu mengapa Soora diam seperti itu, terkadang ia tersenyum sendiri jika melihat wajah Soora yang malu-malu.

"Kau terlihat lebih manis jika sedang malu."

"Mwo?"

"Kurang jelas? Kau manis. Jika sedang malu-malu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau malu kan? Tadi malam?"

"Ya! Oppa!"

Donghae tertawa sampai menggunakan tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya yang tertawa sangat lebar, dan itu membuat Soora semakin malu.

"Sudahlah. Jangan membuatku kesal."

"Ne ne, Soora-ah." Donghae tetap tertawa.

Soora sampai dikampus.

"Hari ini jadwalku kosong. Aku akan latihan koreo, nanti sore aku menjemputmu."

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Rumah sakit. Waeyo? Kau tidak mau?"

"Aku mau. Hati-hati dijalan."

"Apakah kau tidak bersama Hyukjae, hyung?"

"Aniya, ia mengambil baju dirumahnya. Ia akan kesini sendiri katanya."

"Oh ne. Lalu mengapa kau kekampus tadi? Bukannya jadwalmu kosong, hyung?"

"GLEK. Aniya, Ryewook-ah."

"Benarkah?"

"Annyeong~. Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"Mau tahu saja kau." Jawab Donghae ketus

"Jika kau tidak mau memberi tahu nya padaku aku juga tidak akan memaksamu untuk cerita padaku. Pasti cerita mu itu tidak penting. Ne hyung?"

"Diam kau. Mengapa kau selalu menyebalkan Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Apa? Aku tampan? Daridulu, hyung."

"Terserah kau."

Selama dua jam member super junior latihan koreografi, dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar apa yang mereka inginkan tercapai. Ya, debut pertama mereka. Donghae langsung pergi mandi karena merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan keringat yang menempel di badannya. Leeteuk, Yesung, Kangin, Siwon langsung pulang sehabis latihan, dan sisanya masih berada di dorm. Dan satu setan tampan sedang asik dengan game nya, dan Wook sedang sibuk memasak untuk member yang masih berada di dorm.

Setelah mandi Hyukjae mendekati Donghae dan bertanya siapakah yeoja yang sedang dekat dengannya. Awalnya Donghae tidak ingin menceritakannya, tapi Hyukjae memohon-mohon dan karena ia terlalu menyanyangi Hyukjae, maka ia pun bercerita siapakah Soora itu. Walaupun sebenarnya Hyukjae sudah menebak Soora lah yeoja itu, ia tetap mendengarkan apa yang diceritakkan Donghae.

"Kau dimana?"

"Rumah Hami-ah, oppa. Waeyo?"

"Astaga. Bukannya kau akan menemaniku ke rumah sakit?"

"Ah? Ne tentu saja aku ingat tenang saja. Kita ketemu dimana?"

"Dasar pelupa. Aku akan menjemputmu dirumah."

"Mwo? Dasar ikan menyebalkan."

"Mengapa kau memanggilku ikan? Seperti member yang lain saja."

"Karena kau suka memanyun-manyunkan mulutmu seperti ikan."

Saat sampai di rumah sakit, Soora dan Donghae melihat eomma yang menangis sambil menutup mulut juga hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Disamping nya ada dokter yang sedang memeriksa appa, appa tergeletak lemah di kasurnya. Donghae langsung menghampiri tanpa memperhatikan Soora lagi, ia tampak sangat khawatir sekali. Soora berjalan pelan, ia kasihan, tidak tega melihat eomma menangis seperti itu, apalagi dengan kondisi appa yang memang sangat memprihatinkan. Dan ia pun tidak pernah melihat Donghae khawatir sampai seperti itu, ia memegang tangan eomma nya kuat, menyelipkan jari-jari nya di jari eomma nya.

Setelah dokter selesai memeriksa, Donghae langsung mendekati dokter nya. Soora mendekati eomma, ia merangkul pundak eomma. Eomma kaget akan kedatangannya tetapi langsung menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Soora, Soora pun mengelus pundak eomma pelan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana appa ku? Eomma, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa tidak menghubungiku? Aku seperti mau mati sekarang melihat appa seperti ini."

Eomma diam, dokter langsung mengatakan bahwa appa tidak apa-apa, sesak nya kambuh lagi karena terlalu sering berbaring di kasur, jika mau duduk atau sekedar jalan setapak itu akan membuatnya lebih baik. Donghae pun dengan kerasnya membantah, ia marah pada dokter.

"Appa ku sakit jantung, dan kau tahu itu kan? Mengapa kau menyuruhnya jalan setapak? Kau pikir itu mudah?"

"Setidaknya itu akan membuatnya lebih baik Donghae-ssi."

Donghae sangat emosi, ia tidak terima argumen yang diucapkan dokter, Soora mendekatinya, dan menggenggam tangannya pelan, dan membisikannya pelan

"Kau sedang emosi oppa. Appa baik-baik saja."

"Ne, gomawo dokter. Kami akan berusaha mengajak nya berjalan pelan-pelan."

"Ne. Aku permisi."

Eomma langsung duduk di bangku nya dan menggenggam tangan appa erat yang sangat mengartikan bahwa ia tidak mau appa meninggalkannya. Donghae masih terdiam di tempatnya, entah apa yang membuatnya terdiam seperti itu. Soora sudah melepaskan genggaman nya pada Donghae, ia tadi spontan memegang tangan Donghae karena ia hanya ingin membuat Donghae tenang, tidak emosi saja.

"Eomma, mengapa tidak bilang padaku sesak appa kambuh lagi?"

"Kau ini bagaimana, eomma panik, tidak mungkin eomma menyempatkan diri menghubungimu, sedangkan tadi saat appa mu kambuh mungkin kau sedang dijalan bersama Soora, eomma tidak mau membuatmu khawatir."

"Ne eomma, mianhae."

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja oppa?"

"Ne. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti apa?"

"Aniya. Hati-hati dijalan."

Donghae mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan ngebut. Selamat malam."

Author POV

Soora pun masuk dalam rumahnya dan menemui eomma nya, mungkin sudah yang keberapa kalinya eomma menanyakan dengan siapa Soora pulang, ia menjenguk appa siapa, mengapa Soora tidak menceritakan pada eomma nya sendiri. Soora pun duduk disamping eomma yang sangat disayangi nya itu, ia meletakkan kepalanya di pundak eomma manja. Ia memulai bercerita, mulai dari siapakah namja yang sering mengantar nya pergi dan pulang, mengapa ia baru menceritakkan sekarang pada eomma nya dan ia juga bercerita siapa yang ia jenguk akhir-akhir ini.

Respon eomma sangat baik, ia memang tidak heran jika anaknya sebaik itu, mau menjenguk appa seorang namja yang baru dekat dengannya. Dari sekolah menengah pertama, Soora selalu mengikuti kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan sosial, maka dari itu ia sangat memperdulikan siapapun yang ada disekelilingnya, ya walaupun ia pun sering sekali acuh dengan seseorang.

**-TBC-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title :**** I'm yours, don't worry.**

**Author : Park Min Chan**

**Cast : Lee DongHae**** ( Super Junior )**

**Super Junior Members**

**Lee SooRa**** ( Other Cast )**

**Lee Jaebum ( Other Cast )**

**Genre :**** Romance ( Maybe )**

**Author Short Story : This is my first time for create a fanfiction. I hope you can enjoy it, and don't be a silent reader. I need your critic or else.**

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.

Summary :

Chapter 8

**Author POV**

Soora pun masuk dalam rumahnya dan menemui eomma nya, mungkin sudah yang keberapa kalinya eomma menanyakan dengan siapa Soora pulang, ia menjenguk appa siapa, mengapa Soora tidak menceritakan pada eomma nya sendiri. Soora pun duduk disamping eomma yang sangat disayangi nya itu, ia meletakkan kepalanya di pundak eomma manja. Ia memulai bercerita, mulai dari siapakah namja yang sering mengantar nya pergi dan pulang, mengapa ia baru menceritakkan sekarang pada eomma nya dan ia juga bercerita siapa yang ia jenguk akhir-akhir ini.

Respon eomma sangat baik, ia memang tidak heran jika anaknya sebaik itu, mau menjenguk appa seorang namja yang baru dekat dengannya. Dari sekolah menengah pertama, Soora selalu mengikuti kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan sosial, maka dari itu ia sangat memperdulikan siapapun yang ada disekelilingnya, ya walaupun ia pun sering sekali acuh dengan seseorang.

"Jadi kau sudah berapa lama dekat dengan namja itu?"

"Mau satu bulan eomma. Jangan ceritakan pada siapa-siapa, ne eomma?"

"Ne chagiya."

"Terutama appa, ia pasti akan mengajak namja itu kerumah dan akan dilemparkan seribu pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu untuk ditanyakan."

"Ia hanya ingin kau mendapatkan namja yang baik."

"Arasseo eomma."

"Jadi Lee Donghae itu artis?"

"Hampir eomma, sebentar lagi group mereka akan melaksanakan debutnya yang pertama."

"Baiklah. Kau harus tahu mana yang baik untukmu."

Respon eomma sangat baik, ia sangat antusias mendengar cerita Soora. Sebenarnya eomma memang tidak pernah melarang hal yang baik untuk anaknya, ia tidak seperti appa yang suka mengekang dengan aturan-aturan yang ia buat sendiri. Maka dari itu Soora sangat jarang bercerita soal percintaan pada appa nya, karena belum tentu respon appa nya baik. Terkadang jika Soora merasa belum siap untuk cerita pada eomma, ia akan cerita pada oppa nya, Soojae. Soojae sangat dewasa dan selalu memberi saran pada adik kesayangannya itu, saat Jaebum meminta Soora untuk kembali padanya, ia meminta saran pada oppa nya, dengan tegas Soojae melarang adik nya kembali pada Jaebum, perumpamaan nya seperti jika kita membaca buku berulang-ulang dan kita sudah tahu bagaimana akhir cerita dari buku itu. Soojae tidak ingin Jaebum menyakiti adiknya untuk kedua kali, ia sangat benci adiknya menangisi namja yang tidak memperjuangkan dirinya sendiri. Karena memang Soojae tidak pernah menyakiti perasaan perempuan yang selama ini dekat dengannya.

Pagi itu Donghae mengirim pesan pada Soora bahwa ia tidak bisa mengantarnya pergi ke kampus karena ia tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari itu. Pagi-pagi Donghae harus pergi ke dorm, melakukan rapat dan kembali melakukan latihan seperti biasa dengan member lainnya. Pesan yang ditinggalkan Donghae selalu membuat Soora tersenyum sendiri pagi itu.

"Selamat pagi jelek ku^^. Mianhae, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pagi ini. Aku harus ke dorm dan latihan seperti biasa. Selamat beraktivitas chagi ! ^^."

"Astaga ikan jelek ini... Mengapa pagi-pagi sudah membuat gigiku kering saja" gumam Soora.

"Ne, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Selamat beraktivitas juga ikan.. Jangan lupa sarapan dan makan siang ^^."

"Ne. Aku akan menjemputmu untuk menemaniku ke rumah sakit nanti."

"Baiklah."

Soora pun berangkat dengan Hami dan ia dengan sangat senang menunjukkan pesan yang dikirimkan Donghae padanya, sahabat nya pun sangat senang, ia tidak menyangka temannya bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Soora dan Hami saling mendukung apa yang mereka lakukan masing-masing. Hari itu Soora mempunyai jadwal kuliah lebih siang daripada Hami, jadi ia membiarkan sahabatnya itu pulang lebih dulu, dan karena memang Hami ada urusan lainnya.

Siangnya perut Soora merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, ia merasa perutnya diikat kuat dengan tali, dan terkadang seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia tidak sarapan tadi pagi karena terburu-buru takut terlambat masuk jam dosen nya yang killer, dan ia pun memang mempunyai penyakit lambung yang diturunkan dari eomma nya. Ia bingung apa ynag harus ia lakukan, ia masih memegangi perutnya sedangkan jam kuliahnya masih berlangsung.

"YaTuhan, bagaimana ini. Perutku sakit sekali" rintih Soora hampir menangis.

Ada temannya yang melihatnya kesakitan seperti itu akhirnya ia diantar ke ruang kesehatan dikampus itu, dan diberi minum, Soora tidak ingin makan karena perutnya akan menolak jika ia makan sekarang, pasti akan dimuntahkan nya lagi makanan itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Soora-ah?"

"Ne. Aku ingin menghubungi eomma ku."

"Mukamu pucat sekali. Kau ini, bukannya eomma sudah menyuruhmu sarapan tadi? Mengapa kau susah sekali dikatakan?"

"Eomma... Aku sudah seperti ini mengapa eomma tega sekali memarahiku."

"Aku sayang padamu. Mengapa kau manja sekali?"

"Aku juga sayang pada eomma."

"Baiklah. Eomma sudah menghubungi Hami agar dia kesini membawakan bubur kacang kesukaanmu."

"Ne, gomawo eomma"

Sambil Hami menyiapkan bubur kacang, ia mengirim pesan untuk Donghae dan mengatakan bahwa Soora sakit dan berada di kampus sekarang. Hami menyimpan nomor Donghae dari ponsel Soora untuk jaga-jaga, dan sekarang terlihat ada gunanya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Donghae oppa. Hami imnida. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan Soora sakit dan berada di kampus sekarang. Gomawo."

"Ia sakit apa?"

"Penyakit lambungnya kambuh."

Appa meninggalkan dokumen penting dirumah dan ia ingin eomma mengantarkan untuknya, eomma sudah memberitahu jika Soora sedang sakit, tapi bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengantarkan dokumen tersebut. Dengan berat hati eomma meninggalkan Soora dikampus nya.

"Mianhae chagiya. Eomma harus mengantarkan dokumen penting untuk appa mu."

"Ne, tidak apa-apa eomma. Aku akan memberi kabar lagi tentang keadaanku. Lagipula Hami-ah akan datang kesini juga bukan?"

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa habiskan bubur kacang yang Hami-ah bawa nanti. Banyak istirahat, ne?"

"Ne eomma. Saranghae~"

Eomma pun meninggalkan Soora sendirian, Soora menunggu Hami datang, ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika Donghae akan datang. Soora tertidur sebentar di ranjangnya, dan Donghae pun datang. Ia berjalan sepelan mungkin agar Soora tidak terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan pelan ia meletakkan sup yang ia beli tadi sebelum menjenguk Soora. Donghae duduk di bangku yang ada di sebelah ranjang Soora, entah mengapa ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Soora.

**Donghae POV**

"Astaga... Mengapa ada orang secantik dia saat tertidur? Astaga... Apaan ini, aku tidak bisa memalingkan pandanganku darinya."

"Apa aku bangunkan saja dia sekarang? Tapi... Aku nyaman melihat nya seperti ini."

Ia mengubah posisi membelakangi ku sekarang, aku pun ragu untuk membangunkannya, tetapi aku tidak ingin sup menjadi dingin sebelum Soora makan.

"Jelek... Bangunlah... Aku membawakanmu sup."

**Soora POV**

"Ah... Suara siapa itu? Aku seperti mengenalinya."

"Ne... Donghae-ah. Itu suaranya, aku kenal sekali. Suara saat dia merayu..."

"Aniya. Mengapa ia bisa ada disini? Ah! Aku hanya terlalu mengharapkan ia ada disini."

"Cepatlah bangun... Kau sudah bangun. Aku tahu."

Aku merasakan ada yang mencoba menggoyangkan tubuhku aku pun terbangun dan terkejut dengan adanya Donghae disampingku.

"Ya! Lee Donghae! Kau sedang apa disini? Mana Hami-ah?!"

"Jadi kau tidak senang aku ada disini?"

"Aniya. Aku hanya bingung mengapa kau ada disini. Dimana Hami-ah?"

"Ya itu tetap saja mengartikan bahwa kau tidak suka aku ada disini. Ia menghubungiku lagi, jadi aku langsung kesini."

"Hami-ah..."

"Waeyo? Aku membawakanmu sup, makanlah, nanti keburu dingin, tidak enak lagi."

"Ne, gomawo. Apa kau sedang tidak latihan?"

"Aku sedang latihan, tapi aku ijin. Hyukjae tahu aku kesini."

"Pulanglah, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya lambungku terlalu manja."

"Kau jangan lupa makan! Mengapa kau selalu menyuruhku makan tapi kau sendiri tidak?"

"Aniya, bukan begitu. Aku lupa."

"Ne, baiklah. Makan sup dariku, aku mau itu habis dengan bersih. Aku sudah dikirim pesan berkali-kali oleh Teukkie hyung, disuruh kembali ke dorm. Aku akan menghubungi mu lagi nanti."

"Ne, oppa. Pergilah. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Hati-hati dijalan."

Setelah aku mengatakan hati-hati padanya, Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan tersenyum dengan sangat manis yang membuatku diam terpaku di tempat tidur ini.

"Cepat sembuh. Dan jangan lupa hubungi aku, jelek..."

Setelah membisikkan itu, Donghae memegang pundakku, tersenyum lagi dan meninggalkanku.

"Ya Tuhan... Apa yang ia lakukan tadi padaku? Nafasnya tadi, sangat terasa di wajahku. Ia... Ia..."

"Omo... Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku benar-benar dibuatnya mati hari ini."

"Apa dia menyukaiku juga? Apa dia menyimpan perasaan padaku?"

Aku pun masih terdiam di tempat tidur, sampai Hami datang. Ia tampak bingung mengapa sahabat nya seperti melihat hantu. Aku pun akhirnya menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi.

Perutku sudah tidak terasa melilit lagi seperti sebelumnya. Ya ini memang penyakitku, lupa makan dan mempunyai penyakit lambung yang bisa dikatakan sudah agak parah. Aku sudah mencoba ingat untuk sarapan tadi pagi, tapi tetap saja melupakannya. Aku diantar pulang oleh Hami karena memang jadwal kuliah ku tidak ada lagi. Kepalaku masih terasa agak pusing karena tidur yang sangat tidak nyaman dikampus tadi. Sesampai dirumah aku makan lagi ditemani Hami, lalu aku mencoba tidur dan aku membiarkan Hami untuk pulang kerumahnya karena aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya menunggu ku disini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah baik-baik saja? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam."

Apa-apaan ini, ada apa ia mengajakku untuk makan malam nanti. Setan apa yang merasukinya, tidak biasanya ia ijin dulu padaku, biasanya ia membawa ku kabur terserah kemana tempat yang ia inginkan. Aku harus ijin bagaimana pada eomma, eomma tidak mungkin membiarkan aku pergi dengan kondisi yang seperti ini.

"Mollayo. Aku akan mengabarimu lagi nanti. Jangan lupa makan siang."

**Donghae POV**

"Mengapa ia tidak langsung meenrima ajakanku? Apa ia ragu dan tidak mau pergi denganku? Ia harus mau pergi denganku malam ini."

"Ah, aku pergi kerumah sakit saja dulu."

Aku pergi sebentar kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk appa dan eomma, hanya setengah jam aku disana karena harus kembali ke dorm untuk mengadakan rapat, kalau tidak aku akan dimarahi hyungku, terutama Heechul hyung, ia pasti akan menatap mataku tajam dan akan mengintrogasi ku dan bertanya apa saja yang ada dipikirannya.

Mengapa appa sering sekali menanyakan Soora? Ia tidak pernah seperti itu jika aku dekat dengan seorang yeoja. Ia sangat dekat dan menyukai Soora. Eomma pun seperti itu, tidak ada respon negatif yang diberikan pada Soora.

Astaga... Aku ini kenapa? Aku hanya memikirkan dia terus berhari-hari.

Soora-ah… Sepertinya aku mencintaimu.

**Author POV**

Satu bulan lebih Donghae dan Soora kenal, pergi bersama, mereka semakin dekat dan memahami sifat masing-masing. Donghae dan super junior akan debut untuk pertama kalinya, disisi lain Donghae sangat senang tapi ia sedih karena kondisi appa nya yang semakin lemah dari hari ke hari. Hyungnya, Donghwa sudah datang ke korea untuk menjenguk appa nya dan tinggal dirumah Donghae bersama tunangannya. Eomma pun merasa sedih melihat keadaan appa karena nafsu makan yang sudah berkurang juga, ia hanya ingin melihat anak-anaknya ada disampingnya saat ia bangun dari tidurnya. Ia sangat mendukung betapa inginnya Donghae menjadi penyanyi, maka ia sangat ingin melihat Donghae debut sebagai member dari super junior. Donghae sangat mencintai appa nya,ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia akan sukses jika jadi seorang penyanyi.

Pagi itu Donghae menjemput Soora kerumah nya dengan sangat khawatir karena ia dikabarkan oleh eomma nya bahwa sesak nafas appa nya kembali kumat dan appa nya hanya memanggil nama Donghae. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Donghae sehingga ia menjemput Soora dulu kerumahnya. Soora yang melihat Donghae khawatir saat itu ikut khawatir karena Donghae menjadi ugal-ugalan dijalan saat menyetir.

"Hati-hati. Jangan kebut." Tidak ada jawaban dari Donghae.

"Donghae-ah... Jangan seperti ini. Jangan khawatir, aku jadi takut."

**Soora POV**

Ya Tuhan... Ia menangis. Astaga apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak pernah melihat nya sesedih itu.

Akupun mencoba memegang lengannya, aku remas. Aku menyuruhnya untuk meminggirkan mobilnya sebentar agar ia lebih tenang sedikit tapi ia tidak mau. Aku lihat benar, aku melihat dengan jelas air mata yang ada di pipinya, menetes dari matanya yang indah itu. Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku berusaha menenangkan nya, menanyakan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuknya, tapi tidak ada jawaban darinya.

"Tolong hubungi Hyukjae. Pakai ponselku saja" dia memulai bicara tanpa menatapku.

"Ne. Apa yang harus aku katakan?"

"Katakan saja yang sebenarnya, aku sedang denganmu sekarang. Dan aku minta agar ia menyusulku ke rumah sakit."

"Ne, baiklah."

Aku pun menghubungi Hyukjae-oppa si seberang sana. Aku mengatakan apa yang harus aku katakan, dari suaranya Hyukjae pun sangat khawatir mendengar kabar tersebut, terlebih ia mengetahui sifat Donghae yang terlampau khawatir jika sudah saat-saat seperti ini.

Aku dann Donghae pun sampai dirumah sakit, Donghae memegang tanganku erat dan memasukkan nya kedalam jaket yang ia pakai, aku merasa tangannya sangat dingin sekali, sedangkan aku merasa hangat karna apa yang ia lakukan. Aku mengelus dadanya sebentar menyuruhnya tenang, ia melirik ku sebentar dan tersenyum yang dipaksakkan. Aku tahu, senyum itu hanya paksaan, ia ingin aku tidak khawatir padanya.

Sampai didepan kamar appa nya, eomma sudah menangis sambil dirangkul Donghwa, hyung Donghae. Donghae menghampiri eomma nya dan memeluknya dengan erat, ia menangis, eomma pun ikut menangis lalu melepaskan pelukan Donghae dan menghapuskan tangis anaknya itu.

Dokter keluar dan mengatakan bahwa appa Donghae tidak apa-apa, seperti biasa appa nya mengalami sesak karena terlalu lama berbaring dan kurangnya berkomunikasi lagi. Tampak sekali muka Donghae emosi dengan apa yang dikatakan dokter tersebut tapi ia bisa mengontrolnya dengan baik.

"Eomma jangan sedih. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya. Kami semua sayang appa." Aku memulai pembicaraan, karena semuanya menjadi tegang. Donghae menunduk, eomma menatap appa dengan pandangan kosong.

Donghae bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri appa nya itu.

**Donghae POV**

Aku menghampiri dimana appa ku terbaring, aku menggengam tangannya kuat, aku membisikkannya.

"Appa. Sebentar lagi aku akan debut bersama Super Junior. Appa harus melihatku sebagai penyanyi. Cepat sembuh appa. Aku menyanyangi mu lebih dari apapun."

Tidak terasa air mataku menetes lagi, dan terkena diwajah appa ku yang sudah tua itu, aku menghapusnya, aku tersenyum pada appa ku. Aku sangat mencintainya, aku sangat dekat dengannya. Aku ingin sekali membanggakan nya dengan menjadi seorang penyanyi dengan super junior.

Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku, disebelah perempuan yang kusayangi,Lee Soora. Ia memegang tanganku lagi dan berbicara padaku agar aku jangan bersedih. Betapa senangnya dia sangat perhatian denganku. Hyung dan noona ku pun sangat khawatir dengan appa, dan aku menunggu kemanakah Hyukjae.

Panjang umur, Hyukjae, Yesung dan Leeteuk datang. Mereka langsung duduk disampingku dan Soora, mereka bertiga menatap Soora dengan pandangan bertanya. Aku tidak memperdulikannya sekarang, aku hanya menunggu appa ku bangun dan tersenyum karena melihat aku disini.

"Eomma, bagaimana bisa appa kambuh lagi?"

"Appa mu sedang tidur siang, ia sudah memanggil namamu sejak tidur tadi, eomma membiarkannya, lalu ia membuka matanya langsung sesak nafas dan meminta mu untuk menolongnya seakan-akan kau yang menjaganya disini."

Aku terdiam, aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi mendengar apa yang dikatakan eomma. Tadi pagi memang aku sudah ingin kesini tapi karena bajuku banyak tertinggal di dorm aku kembali ke dorm. Aku sangat menyesal mengapa tidak secepatnya aku kesini, appa ku membutuhkanku.

"Mianhae eomma, tadi pagi aku mengambil bajuku yang ada di dorm jadi aku tidak bisa datang kesini pagi-pagi. Aku menyesal."

"Jangan seperti itu" Donghwa menjawab.

"Iya sayang tidak apa-apa. Appa mu hanya rindu padamu dan hyung mu, ia mungkin bosan melihat eomma disini. Ia suka ramai."

"Jangan seperti itu eomma, itu hanya membuatku semakin menyesal."

"Aniya, jangan. Tadi malam appa mu bilang bahwa ia ingin bertemu denganmu juga Soora-ah karena ia kasihan melihat eomma disini tidak ada teman untuk menjaganya. Ia juga rindu pada Soora yang cerewet."

Mataku tertuju pada Soora, gadis itu diam dan tersenyum padaku, senyumnya yang cantik membuatku tidak terlalu sedih lagi.

"Maafkan aku eomma. Aku akan sering-sering datang kesini."

"Ne chagiya."

**Soora POV**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.30, Donghae dan aku masih menunggu di ruangan appa nya, Yesung, Hyukjae dan Leeteuk pamit pulang karena akan latihan lagi, Donghae ijin untuk hari itu. Namja yang kusayangi ini sedang berbaring di pundakku sekarang, ia lelah, ia sedih, dan aku tahu itu jadi aku membiarkannya tidur sebentar. Donghwa hyung dan tunangannya pergi sebentar untuk makan siang, eomma kusuruh tidur sebentar agar aku saja yang menjaga appa. Aku tersenyum melihat wajah Donghae yang lugu dengan matanya yang merah karena menangis tadi sedang tertidur di pundakku. Apa pundak ku nyaman sehingga ia ingin tidur di pundakku? Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas aku senang ia tidur di pundakku.

Saat mataku hampir terpejam aku mendengar appa menyebut nama Donghae, aku pun segera bangun dan menjawab panggilan appa, aku tidak mungkin bangun karena Donghae masih bertumpu pada pundakku.

"Ne, appa? Donghae-oppa dan eomma sedang tidur, mereka lelah sekali."

"Itu kau Soora-ah?"

"Ne, appa."

"Mengapa hanya ada suaramu saja? Dimana kau? Aku tidak bisa melihatmu."

"Aku sedang di kursi appa, Donghae sedang tidur di pundakku, aku tidak mungkin berdiri karena ia pasti akan jatuh."

Aku mendengar appa tertawa sebentar, lalu mencoba membangunkan eomma yang tidur disampingnya. Eomma pun terbangun dan sangat senang sekali melihat appa sudah sadar.

"Dimana Donghwa?"

"Ia sedang makan siang sebentar."

"Bangunkan Donghae si pemalas itu. Mengapa bisa-bisanya ia tidur?"

"Ia sudah menunggu mu bangun dari jam 9 pagi tadi appa."

"Cepat bangunkan dia."

Donghae pun aku bangunkan dan ia langsung melompat memeluk appa nya dan berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena appa nya masih bisa sehat dan tertawa karenanya. Mereka bercanda-bercanda sebentar, appa memarahi Donghae karena tidur. Tetapi Donghae hanya tertawa melihat sifat humoris appa nya tersebut. Donghae pun menyuapi appa nya makan, aku sangat senang sekali melihat Donghae senyum kembali dan appa mau makan banyak. Eomma menghampiriku dan memelukku, ia sangat berterima kasih padaku, dengan senang aku kembali memeluknya dan mengangguk.

"Kalian harus sering datang kesini. Kalau tidak awas saja" ancam appa.

"Ne appa" jawab aku dan Donghae kompak.

**Donghae POV**

Aku sangat beruntung hari ini, Soora mau menemani ku seharian tanpa mengeluh sama sekali. Dan akupun tadi tidur di pundaknya, sangat nyaman sekali.

"Kau sudah lapar?"

"Ne."

"Kau mau kita makan dimana?"

"Terserah saja."

"Baiklah, kita ke dorm dulu mengambil bajuku lalu kita makan malam. Ne?"

Aku dan Soora sampai di dorm dan ia meminta agar ia menunggu diluar saja, aku tertawa dan mengejeknya akhirnya dengan sedikit rayuanku ia mau ikut ke dalam. Aku tahu ia sangat malu dan merasa canggung masuk ke dalam karena sudah berapa orang yang melihatnya begitu sinis. Aku pun menggenggam tangannya erat agar ia merasa lebih tenang. Sampai diatas, saat Ryeowook membukakan pintu untuk kami, semua mata member tertuju pada aku yang mengenggam tangan Soora.

"EHEM..." Heechul berdehem keras tapi Hyukjae tertawa kecil.

Soora pun melepaskan tangannya yang kugenggam, dan meminta untuk keluar dari sini secepatnya. Ia berbalik tapi aku menarik lagi tangannya lalu menggenggam nya erat. Aku membawanya masuk dan menyuruh ia duduk, tetapi ia malah menyikut ku dan memarahi ku.

"Aku tidak mau duduk. Aku mau denganmu saja."

"Aku mau kekamarku. Kau mau mereka menatapmu lebih sadis lagi jika kau masuk ke kamar denganku?" aku menggodanya lagi.

"Ne ne. Aku disini. Jangan lama-lama. Mereka semua tidak menyukaiku, aku ingin pulang Donghae-ah."

"Duduk saja disini. Kami disini tidak ada yang makan manusia noona" Kyuhyun mengejek Soora. Aku hanya tertawa geli, aku senang jika ia sedang malu seperti itu. Ia tampak lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Ne ne." Soora jawab dengan sangat gugup.

Akhirnya ia pun mau duduk dikursi dengan member yang lainnya juga sedang duduk. Terdengar dari dalam kamarku Heechul mulai banyak bertanya.

**Soora POV**

"Donghae-ah... Kau benar-benar menyebalkan malam ini, apa kau mau kucubit sampai merah? Aku meremas-remas kursi yang sedang kududuki sekarang, rasanya aku ingin pergi dan lari sekencang mungkin karena malu, malu duduk bersama member Super Junior yang menatap ku seolah aku ini adalah orang yang paling tidak pantas berada disini. Heechul memandangku dengan tajam, Leeteuk selalu tersenyum padaku tapi aku tidak mengerti apa maksud senyumannya itu, Kyuhyun, orang yang paling menyebalkan yang sering diceritakan Donghae pun menatapku sangat tidak wajar."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Aku benar-benar mau keluar dari sini. Aku teriak dalam hati. Sampai akhirnya namja yang bernama Heechul itu mulai bertanya-tanya padaku."

"Apakah kau kuliah?"

"Ne, oppa. Wae?"

"Mengapa mukamu seperti anak SMA?"

"Aku diam. Apa maksudnya. Aku semakin ingin pergi saja dari tempat ini."

"Itu tandanya kau manis, tidak tua seperti anak-anak kuliah yang lain. Jangan tersinggung seperti itu." Timpal Leeteuk yang membuat ku sedikit lebih lega karena ia membelaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali diam. Sungmin pun mengeluarkan suaranya dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak ingin sekali kudengar.

"Kau siapa nya Donghae, Soora-ah?"

"Teman nya oppa."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin dan Ryewook kompak. Aku langsung mengangguk cepat dan berusaha keras meyakinkan mereka. Suasana hening lagi, hanya suara televisi saja yang terdengar, aku benar-benar kesal dibuat Donghae, sudah setengah jam ia membiarkan ku disini, diam seperti orang bodoh.

"Apakah kalian kesini sehabis dari rumah sakit?" Hyukjae bertanya.

"Ne, oppa."

"Ohh, jadi dia ini yeoja yang tadi ada dirumah sakit dengan Donghae tadi? Mengapa aku sampai tidak mengenalinya ya." Yesung berbicara banyak sekali, ia mengatakan bahwa ia lupa dengan wajahku siang tadi dengan malam ini. Entah apa yang ia maksud, aku hanya senyum semanis mungkin tanpa menunjukkan rasa bosan dan kesalku pada Donghae.

"Apakah kalian berpacaran?" tanya Heechul lagi.

**-TBC-**


End file.
